Princess Alexandra
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Slight AU. No one's at the Warner Bros Studio in the summer. The Warners have begun to grow from kids to teenagers, and Alex's family has to take them in the summer. Now they're going on a road trip. Can Alex survive them? Possible Yakko/OC later.
1. Chapter 1: Road Trip

**A/N: I've just been watching "Animaniacs". This is a little bit out of context, but I think it should be enjoyable anyway. This chapter is just a bit of introduction, but it'll get better, I promise. Please review and give me ideas! I love getting feedback.**

I shoved the Ipod buds in my ears, scowling, as my mom drove the car through Los Angeles. I thought it would be fun to have three other kids going on holiday with us in the summer, but I hadn't counted on the Warners. They had a home at the Warner Bros Studio, but they didn't make cartoons over the summer, so they had to ship the Warners off somewhere. I ended up having my family volunteer to take them until the oldest was eighteen. Persuaded by me, true. I was about nine years old at the time and I was an only child, so I begged my family to take them so I'd have other kids around for two months, at least. But the Warners were not how I expected. Like I said, they were orphaned soon after the youngest was born, so I expected at least the eldest to be quite serious.  
Was I ever wrong! Not only were the trio of siblings happy, talkative and wise-cracking, they were crazy and seemed to have a talent for being annoying. Especially to me.

Well, basically, they were toons. And being from that studio meant that they were the types to drop anvils on people's heads. OK, so they've never done that to me, but they still used toon-type techniques. Also, they look like a mix between dogs and cats with red noses, even if they act human. They drive me insane.

OK, on the subject of each of them, they've been with us over the summer for the last six years. I was fifteen this summer, but dealing with those three have prematurely aged me, I swear. OK, the youngest was Dot. She was eleven. In her cartoon, she's supposed to be the cute one. She was sometimes OK, except for her temper and how much she showed off. And when she joined in with her brothers. Then there's Wakko, who was thirteen this year. He was OK occasionally. He didn't talk much, though, which was a contrast (let me explain later). Anyway, Wakko had, like, this impossible appetite. That didn't annoy me so much, but I didn't enjoy witnessing it. He was also the craziest of the three, but even so, it never made him the most annoying. No, that honour went to Yakko, the eldest of the three. He was the contrast to Wakko. Why? Because he didn't understand the concept of shutting up! That boy was sixteen years old, and he'd always stayed the same, talking nearly all the time. He thinks he's so smart, too.

That was why I hated the Warners. Because they enjoyed annoying people and at least two of them showed off nearly all the time.

The first summer wasn't too bad, because Dot was only five, Wakko was seven, and Yakko was ten. We were all kids, and we stayed at my home that summer anyway. I enjoyed playing around and joining in with them when I could.

The second summer, we all got to go to Mexico (Warner Bros Studios always paid for the kids). But the Warners had so much more to do, and I felt left out. They didn't really annoy me then, but they didn't notice me, either.

By the third summer, we went to Arizona, and I pretty much couldn't do anything because I was so hot there. But those three decided to have fun getting me to move, and that's when they started actually trying to get on my nerves.

The fourth summer was in San Diego. By now, Dot was already eight, and the boys were older. I thought they were just being too childish. I started trying to annoy them back, and they had the advantage, because they were toons. It just led to the fifth summer, in which they decided to make me their 'special friend'. It was at home again, and I had to have them following me around all summer.

I was fourteen last summer, and so I dedicated the months to trying to avoid them and seeing my friends. But this summer, we're going on a road trip around the West Coast, and my parents have had a serious talk with me about actually staying with the family, and treating the Warners as part.

Going on a road trip with those three? It's going to be a nightmare.

We'd reached the movie lot. I was sitting in the back of the car, (it seated eight at the very most.) and I knew that at least two of the Warners were going to try to sit next to me, if not all of them.

Ten minutes later, the car was leaving the lot, and to my surprise, Dot and Wakko had decided to take two of the middle seats, and Yakko was right next to me. I was still listening to my Ipod, trying to ignore anything of the Warners.

I felt the buds being pulled out of my ears, and I turned to glare at Yakko, who was now holding my Ipod ear buds, with that super-annoying smile. "Give it back." I said, trying to keep my voice even. "Please. I was listening."

"You've got a new soundtrack, Alex." Yakko teased. "Get ready for summer days, not forgetting Summer Nights."

I sighed at the stupid pun. This summer would be the worst one yet.

**So please review! Please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Music

**Here we are again. Oh yeah, I only own Alex. Everything else goes to Warner Bros Studios.**

**Alex: Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael and weirdsib.**

"I have 'Summer Nights' on my Ipod, thank you very much." I retorted as we drove north of Los Angeles. "Give the headphones back." Yakko started passing the headphones to Wakko, who passed them to Dot, who passed them back to Yakko and so on.

"Alex, what did we talk about last week?" My dad turned around to say.

"I'm not avoiding them." I pointed out. "Even if I was, he has no right to take my headphones. My Ipod is useless without them!"

"Why don't you talk to them?" Dad said.

I scowled, and said "OK, guys. Are you still out of work since your stupid cartoon ended?" I knew very well that this wasn't helping my relationship any, but I couldn't care less by this point, since I'd had to sit through the last six years' worth of summers with these three.

"Oh yeah," I continued. "Warner Bros can't control you. Go figure, no one can. So you can quit practising on me this summer, at least."

Dot turned around. "It's not practise! Why won't you like us?"

"I'd like you more if you stopped being all crazy. Please don't tell me that's just how you are." I said.

"That's just how we are." Yakko said immediately. "And like it or not, we're here for the summer." He grinned mischeviously. "We are gonna have so much fun!"

I knew that meant trouble, pure and simple. No matter what he was thinking of, it couldn't be good.

"OK, well, have fun when we get out of the car, now give back my headphones." I said, holding out my hand pointedly. Wakko had them at that moment.

I didn't see it coming until it was too late. Wakko gave my headphones back, but did that buzzer thing with my hand so it couldn't hold the headphones anyway. I caught them with my other hand and glared at Wakko.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" I yelled. "Why do you have to treat me like this?"

"Because we like you." Dot said in her sweetest tone. I shut up at that. After six summers worth of living with three crazy toons, I knew that if they like me, the worst thing to do would be to try and make them dislike me. And trying to make them like me on purpose...well, I don't think anyone's ever tried that. Only the suggestion has me screaming.

I had seen their cartoon on a trip to the circus on their old show, which ended when I was ten, Yakko was eleven, Wakko was eight and Dot was six. That was before the summer when we went to Mexico and I couldn't be like them so I got left out. The cartoon was called "I'm Mad" and it consists mostly of Wakko whining and the other two fighting.

I began to murmur a quote. "_Every time we take a trip it's always just the same_

_With the fighting and the biting and the calling others names_

_With the pushing and the shoving and the scratching on the neck_

_When we finally get to where we're going, everyone a wreck!"_

Right on cue, my summer vacation 'buddies' chanted their bit, then Dot began singing her "_I'm mad, I'm mad, I'm really really really mad", _mixed up with Wakko's "_Are we there yet? I'm tired, I'm hungry, how far?"_

In the end, I had to surrender, and once Yakko and Dot had finished the little bit when Dot finished "_And I'm just a little kid",_ I had to answer.

But what I did was scream the words "_WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET CAUSE MOM'S TRYING TO DRIVE THE CAR?"_

"Alexandra, please be quiet." Mom said.

I folded my arms. "Well, they started it. I only stated my true feelings. And why don't you ever call me Alex?" I hate my name. Alexandra sounds like that Tsarina, Queen Victoria's granddaughter, and I have had enough of hearing that name after a year learning about 20th century Russia, from the classes to the USSR. Alex is fine for my family. I let my friends call me Lexxi, though. But Mom always calls me Alexandra!

I pulled my headphones back on and continued to listen to my Ipod. And now, even though I hated where the want had come from, Yakko's mention of "Summer Nights had made me want to listen to it. But before John Travola could start singing, I had my earbuds pulled back out of my ears and a familiar, but actually quite sweet voice sang "_Summer lovin' had me a blast."_

I couldn't sing, but the Warners could sing well. So I didn't expect to be expected to sing along. The music had started – it's part of being a toon, having music play. But I was suddenly in a cream dress and Yakko was wearing a leather jacket. So was Wakko, and Dot wore a pink jacket.

"_Summer lovin' happened so fast." _I sang as a reflex, cringing, but I knew from experience that I wouldn't be able to stop.

"_I met a girl, crazy for me." _Yakko sang, raising his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I scowled back as I sang "_Met a boy, cute as can be."_

We began to sing together, and I actually didn't sound too bad. "_Summer days, drifting away, to uh-oh those summer nights."_

Wakko and Dot played their part, too. "_Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?" _Wakko sang, easily hitting the notes.

Dot sang soprano "_Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?"_

We sang all of the verses, but the minute I could stop holding the last "nights", I blew up at all three of them. "I DON'T LIKE SINGING WHEN OTHER PEOPLE CAN HEAR ME!" I screamed. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO MAKE ME DO THAT, ANYWAY!"

I narrowed my eyes at all three of them. They might have annoyed me before, but this time, it meant war.

**Well, what did you think? The next few chapters might be a little slower at getting out, but I'll try to be quick. Please, give me a few ideas. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romanov

**I didn't even realize I hadn't put a genre, so thanks for reviewing and telling me, weirdsib. Also, a thanks to KaylaMicael and Forestwater (By the way, what I'm trying to get across is that Alex is simply spoilt and gets annoyed easily). Here's my next chapter.**

"Seriously, what was that for?" I scowled at all three Warners, now back in my spaghetti-strap pink top and short light-coloured denim skirt.

"What was what for?" they all replied, with angelic faces.

"What was getting on my nerves and embarassing me for?" I growled at them. "You annoyed me in the first place, what with the features that make you get called 'puppy pre-teens and teenagers'."

"How can we help that?" Dot asked, widening her eyes and creating crocodile tears.

I sighed. "Dot Warner, you are not six years old anymore and I know you're faking the crying. Stop it."

"Alexandra, honestly!" Mom said. "You've been like this ever since we left Burbank. If you're not going to be pleasant, could you at least be quiet?"

"It's them." I muttered, but I pointedly asked the others for my earbuds back. "And that means 'I want my earbuds back now'. All I want is to have them handed to me straight away, and not taken away again." In a flash they were in my hand. I'd been careful to make sure my instructions had been so exact they couldn't annoy me again while giving them back, or not giving them back at all.

I put them back on and listened to Avril Lavigne's song _Mobile, _then Emilie Autumn's _Swallow, _since one song was about being out of control, like I am, and the other was about living with manic depression, and I think the Warners have the manic without the depression.

I tried my best to ignore the Warners as much as possible, which wasn't easy when I was in a car with one of them next to me and two of them in front of me and playing around in their usual way.

Finally, I pulled off my headphones and snapped "When are we getting to the first vacation spot?"

"We're just going to stay in Malibu for today." Dad answered. "We drive through Las Vegas and into Arizona tomorrow."

"Are we going to see the Grand Canyon?" Wakko spoke up for once.

"Are you planning to push me over the edge?" I scowled. I guessed they would. It's not like they'd kill me, of course. I wouldn't hit the ground, they'd save me before that, but it would probably give me a heart attack at the least. "You should refrain from doing that type of thing to people you claim to like."

"We just like making friends." all of them said, making halos appear on their heads.

"You need to learn some new tactics." I sighed. "Maybe you should stop acting like you're still on _Animaniacs _and grow up a little bit to be toons that act like real people." I looked at them for a moment, then added "And you haven't made friends in summer. Well, not me, anyway."

"You don't want to be friends with us?" Yakko said, with a fake wounded expression.

"Quit with the heartbroken look, I know you're faking." I said. "Do you mind letting me have an easy time these holidays? Oh yeah, and what makes you think I'll be friends with you now?"

"We want you to be our friend." Dot offered. "Our _special _friend."

OK, that was way too far. "Don't even go there." I said furiously. "I know the way you treat your special friends, and you can't, can't, can't treat me like that!"

"Why not?" all three of them whined.

"Stop being so cold, Alex!" Dad said sternly. "I thought we brought you up better than that!"

"It's their fault!" I complained. "They always try to drive me completely insane! Why do I always get the blame for everything around here? Oh yeah, cause they're the guests. Well, they sure don't act like it!"

"Alexandra, grow up!" Mom snapped. "Look, we're in Malibu now. Don't ruin this vacation for everyone."

"It's them!" I said. "They make me get annoyed, so I get blamed for ruining it, when it's really them ruining _my_ vacation!"

"The world does not revolve around you, Alexandra Romara." Dad said, clearly angry.

"Alexandra Romana?" Yakko said, a gleam in his eyes. "Is that like Romanov? Are there two princesses in the car?"

"You know very well that I am not a German Tsarina of Russia, or a princess!" I scowled. "I wouldn't want to be one, anyway."

Dot grinned. "Yay!" she squealed. "We could start a Princess club!"

"You're not even a real princess either, Angelina." I muttered. "I know you can't say that stupid name properly." I was referring to the name she used on the show (Although it was real up to Francesca).

She smirked and said, just like Yakko had on that particular show when she had challenged him, "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca The Third." She even did the eyebrow-raising thing.

"Fail." I muttered. "That only works with the boys, and then only with fangirls."

"Anyway, Princess fits you better." Yakko addressed me. A huge heavy crown was put on my head (courtesy of Wakko), and all three Warners turned to me, pretended to bow and say "At your service, Princess Alexandra."

"I can't believe you three!" I shrieked. "Just because you're crazy, you call me spoilt!" I tore the crown off. "Mom, Dad, please! Can't you tell they're trying to wind me up?"

"Well, really, Alex," Dad said in a tired voice, you really have been acting like a spoilt princess recently."

As we got out of the car to check into our Malibu motel, I knew that the Warners weren't going to let the princess label go.

_I'm doomed._

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am having a bit of trouble with this story. Please give me a few ideas! And review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Malibu

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Animanizany, zackman1996, weirdsib, frumouttamimind, Kibalover1998 and Forestwater. And I've been getting a lot of ideas now. As for why the parents are oblivious – well, they're biased because of the Warners being guests, and the Warners have enough fun with Alex without being annoying enough to get the parents' attention.**

It turned out my parents had booked three small rooms in the quite cheap Malibu motel, one for them, one for the boys and one for me and Dot. I didn't say anything this time, since Dot was the least annoying of the bunch. She could be quite sweet sometimes. Well, that's what I thought. It would have been a lot more fun if Dot hadn't kept letting the boys come over all afternoon.

"Why can't you go over to their room and not annoy me?" I complained.

"Because we don't want to leave you out." Dot said.

"You're not leaving me out, you're leaving me alone." I told her. "Well, you're not, but I'd really like you to. Go over to theirs and let me stay alone."

"But our one is nicer!" Dot said in her cutest tone, widening her eyes. "Please please please let them come over?" She was trying to get her cute charms to work on me. She knew that even though she was a preteen now, no one could resist Dot Warner when she was trying to be cute.

"Fine." I muttered, scowling and looking at the floor.

"We promise to do whatever you say, Princess Alexandra." Dot added with a mischievious smile.

"Let that go!" I snarled straight off. "I'm not a princess!" At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dot yelled and yanked open the door for the boys.

"Excuse me." I said, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry, boys, but I have to step out for a moment. I'm sure Dot will be able to entertain you."

They let me go, but I think that was because they knew there was no point in going out, since there was nothing to do. In the end, I wandered back, and knocked, having forgotten my key. I immediately heard all three of them yell "I'll get it!" They always acted like they were still on _Animaniacs, _and it always got to me. I knew that I would be waiting until one of them distracted the other two, most likely Yakko.

I was right. After ten minutes (yes, that's how long it took), Yakko finally opened the door for me. "Hellooo, nurse!" he greeted me (He always says that on the phone, but he and Wakko also say that when they see girls they think are cute).

"Don't flirt." I said flatly. "It gets annoying."

"I never get to get it!" Wakko complained.

"Get over it." I told him, shoving him out of my way oh-so-gently. No, seriously, it wasn't a hard shove. But Wakko acted as if I had pushed him really hard anyway, stumbling and falling.

I locked myself in the bathroom and switched my Ipod on. I listened to the song _Misery Loves Company _and sang along, unaware that I was going to be labelled with "Misery" the minute I stepped out of the room. No prizes for guessing where the "Company" label was.

"Number one, I am not misery, and two, I do not always love company!" I scowled at all three Warners, tearing the sticker off. "I know I should have expected this, but you three are so. Damn. ANNOYING!"

I got a break that evening, after the boys went back to their room. We got takeaway from an Italian place for dinner, and my parents, at last sensing that I wasn't to blame, told the boys that they should eat in their room, and leave me and Dot by ourselves. They also said we weren't able to go to each other's motel rooms after seven o'clock (overprotectiveness, but it benefited me), so by the time I'd finished, the boys were in their rooms, and Dot kept bugging me to let her give me a makeover.

I gave in and let Dot do my makeup and even my hair! Surprisingly, she did some really nice things with it. I got a kind of sunny girl-next-door look with the makeup, and she put my blonde hair in a high ponytail, which actually looked really good. I looked older, and maybe not hot, but I'm not interested in looking hot. Looking cool was enough, and this makeup definitely made me look cool.

"Can you do my hair and makeup like this tomorrow?" I begged Dot. "I love it!"

Dot smiled sweetly. "Princess Alexandra, you have now got a personal stylist for the summer!"

I didn't correct her, since I didn't want her to go back on what she'd just said. But I found that it didn't always bother me, not that much. Maybe it was Dot, or maybe it was escaping from the boys.

In fact, I'd calmed down enough to have a peaceful night, even though Dot had called me "Princess Alexandra" yet again. It was a good evening. I was able to have fun with a Warner sibling, for the first time since I was a little kid. It was unbelieveable.

Yes, when it was only Dot, I could be in a good mood. The pre-teen was a sweet girl. But I knew that I could never be safe when her brothers were around. And I knew that the coming day would mean I could pretty much never get away from them.

_Oh, joy. Road trips are so fun, aren't they?_

**I'm really sorry about being so slow with the updates, but they'll be staying in Arizona for a bit, so there'll be a bit more action, then, and I'm definitely going to add in a bit of Alex/Yakko at some point.**


	5. Chapter 5: Boy

**OK, here's the next chapter! Enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing, weirdsib and Kibalover1998.**

The next day, my mom wanted to speak to me privately. "Alexandra, we didn't mean to treat you more harshly yesterday." she said. "I realize that the Warners are sometimes annoying, and sometimes intentionally. It's just that you could be more tolerant of them."

"You don't know what they're like, though." I answered. "Now they won't stop calling me Princess Alexandra."

Mom pretended to ignore that. "I like your new hairstyle and makeup." she said. "Did Dot suggest that type of makeup and ponytail?"

She already knew that Dot had. I sighed. "OK, Dot is sweet." I admitted. "When it's just us. It's the boys that get on my nerves. But all right, I'll try to not let them annoy me so much."

I really meant to keep to my word. Really. And the car ride, through Malibu and up to Arizona wasn't actually that bad. The stops, on the other hand, were.

We first stopped at this weird little retro shop. They had cool sunglasses, stripy stockings, 1960s dresses, and statues. Actually, Mom and Dad waited in the car. We only went because Wakko caught sight of it and claimed to be into retro. Yes, _Wakko. _On the show and just as a kid, he was usually just the agent of crazy. But as a teenager, he actually had a style, off-kilter like him, but named. Yakko was more into normal stuff, like me, but that didn't stop either of us going into the shop. And Dot – well, give her half a chance to shop and she'll buy out whole stores if she has the cash.

On the show, the Warners would've gone crazy in the shop. But strangely enough, they actually acted normal while in the shop. Dot even bought some dresses. The boys both bought sunglasses, and even I bought a pink headband.

I put it on, and began walking to the car, when I noticed Yakko staring at me. Not as if to annoy me, but as if it was the first time.

"Keep staring, I might do a trick." I said harshly. Knowing him, it was probably put on. "Or just take a picture, it'll last longer."

That seemed to snap him out of it, and he grinned. "Oh, really?" He took a picture of me. It came out of the camera immediately. Then Wakko swallowed the photo.

Dot giggled. "Princess Alexandra, I think you lasted longer."

I suddenly realized how weird that sounded. Yakko read my expression and blew the invisible audience a kiss. "Goodnight, everybody!"

"Who's around to hear us?" I sighed. "But seriously, I only said that so you'd quit staring at me in that weird way."

"You mean like this?" All three of them gave me freaky blank looks.

"No." I said flatly. That was the best way to deal with them – just to give straight answers to them, so they had no room to joke. "Now let's get back to the car. Mom and Dad are waiting. Oh yeah, and stop calling me Princess."

We also stopped at an ice-cream parlour. The Warners all had three flavours, and I had two; jell-o swirl and green apple. That would've been OK, if the trio hadn't started up some sibling argument, and started a shoving match. Wouldn't you know it, I got caught up in the middle, and the cone flew out of my hand after a particularly hard shove. I hadn't even started on the jello part of my ice-cream!

I scowled at the Warners, as I did most of the time. "Excuse moi, but can you ever be normal? Forget that, I know you can. You just choose to be irritating to everyone you claim to like."

We got to Phoenix early, and it wasn't as hot as usual in the summer, so it was quite nice. In the hotel, we got two suites, a one-bedroom suite for Mom and Dad, and a two-bedroom suite for the Warners and I. Obviously, I'd share a room with Dot, and the boys would share the other room.

In the hotel, there was a rooftop pool, internet access in the lobby, and a gym. I spent most of the afternoon in the pool, and even after everyone else got bored of the pool, I stayed in.

I was still in there about half an hour after the Warners actually got bored and had gone back up to our room. At that time, a boy of about eighteen dived into the pool. He surfaced right next to me, then grinned unexpectedly. "Hey, beautiful." he exclaimed.

I couldn't help but blush. This boy called me beautiful? (I'd taken off my makeup and had my wet hair loose, so that was a real compliment.) "Hi." I said, trying not to let out my girly squeals.

"I'm Will." the boy said. "I'm staying here for a couple weeks. What about you?" He pulled himself up onto the tiles, dangling his feet in the water.

I pulled myself up too. "I'm Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex or Lexxi." I answered. "Although a few people have adopted another name for me." I glared down at the storey where my suite was."

"Sibling trouble?" Will said sympathetically.

"Kind of." I said. "My family takes in a group of kids whose parents died. We take them each summer, and they always try their best to annoy me."

"Rough." Will stated. "So you come here to avoid them?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I do everything I can to get away from them."

Will smiled back at me. He had a charming smile, and he was pretty hot. "So, you wanna hang out here tomorrow or something?" he asked.

I blushed again. The reflection in the water showed me with too-rosy cheeks. "OK, whatever." I said, trying not to seem bothered. "I think I better go back to my room, now. I'm supposed to be up around now."

"Want me to walk you back?" Will offered.

I giggled. "Well, if you can avoid being put off by the others, sure."

Will laughed. "I don't think anything can make me turn sour on a gorgeous girl."

He was such a gentleman, really! He actually did walk me back to the suite (he even held my hand), and even waited around to say goodbye as I went in. I did end up having to introduce the Warners, but nothing could bring me down from my high. It wasn't the first time I'd hung out with a boy which had led to something more, but still, this was huge. A boy of eighteen, wanting to hang out with me?

Was I really about to have the real summer love I'd never had yet?

**I can't remember who suggested Alex dating another boy, but whoever it was, I think it would work well. I might end up having some other POVs in the next chapter. Until then, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Serious

**Here I am again! Thanks for reviewing, weirdsib, xBrianna123x, Kibalover1998 and frumouttamimind!**

I met up with Will every day for the next week, usually at the pool. It was nice. OK, I had only had a crush on him at first, but he was so charming and sweet, that a real summer romance blossomed. We did kiss, pretty passionately. Once or twice, we even went back to his room so we could get to second base, at least. I was falling fast.

On the sixth day, he said "You know those toon kids you're staying with? They were trying to get to me yesterday."

I stared in horror. "I'm really sorry they did that!" I exclaimed. "What did they do?"

"The girl, the younger one, she got out this tiny box, and said she had-"

"Their pet?" I finished. "That's Dot's main weapon. I can't believe she still uses it, actually. I haven't seen much of her pet for three summers."

"And you know the older one?" Will continued. "The tallest? He was saying something about knowing my type, and what I'm up to, and that you shouldn't be hanging around me. I swear, Alex, I didn't know anything about what he was talking about. Maybe he was jealous."

I shrugged. "Doesn't sound like him. Weird. Guess toons are predictable. What about the middle one, Wakko?"

Will shrugged too. "I was too distracted by those two to notice the other one."

At that moment, I heard familiar whispers near the door leading to the outside pool.

"What did he say to her?"

"I don't have supersonic hearing, you know! Idiot."

"Are you going to tell her?"  
"What about, me or him?"

"Both! Boys..."

"It's not like you have anything to lose if you do tell her about you."

"She has something to lose if you don't tell her about him."

"Goodnight everybody!"

I scowled. "We've got company." Then I turned to the direction I'd heard the whispers and yelled "Get lost! Can't I even talk to someone in peace?"

Will stood up and took my hand. Then he whispered in my ear "Shall we go back to my room?"

I shivered, since it seemed a tiny bit more passionate and tempting (though scary, too) than before. Then I sighed. "I'm supposed to be going back to my room in 15 minutes anyway. We can do that tomorrow, though."

Will then french kissed me, and we said goodbye after he walked me back.

When I opened the door, I didn't expect to find three faces staring at me, looking deadly serious. OK, I did expect to find six eyes all turned towards me. I didn't expect to find them serious.

I ignored it (how can you trust the Warners when you've lived with them the way I have?) and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Alex, seriously, we need to talk!" I heard Dot call through the door.

"Oh, so it's Alex, now?" I yelled back. "What happened to Princess Alexandra?"

"We're serious!" Wakko was the one speaking now. "The minute you're out, we have to talk! It's important!"

I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood, and although I didn't think the Warners were ones for lying, I couldn't bring myself to admit they might actually have something serious.

"Alex, please!" Yakko had finally spoken up. "Look, I know you're mad at us for spying, but we know something about Will that you don't know!"

I finally opened the door and said "Oh, so it's about Will? Tough! Keep out of my love life and relationship."

"You have to listen to us!"

"Make me!" I shrieked. Oops, wrong wording...

The two younger Warners forcibly pulled me into the bedroom I shared with Dot (the living room didn't really have space for four), and firmly put me on my bed. Dot jumped onto my lap so I couldn't get up.

Only one thing kept me from trying to push her off – the faces of all three Warners. None of them had the annoying trademark smile I knew so well. However, I did snap "Dammit, you're too heavy, pre-teen! Either you're too tall, or you really need to go on a diet."

The boys sat on Dot's bed, serious looks in place.

"He told you we talked to him yesterday." Yakko stated.

"Duh." I replied. "Dot, did you have to show him your pet? I didn't know you took it with me – and don't you dare take it out now!"

Dot folded her arms and scowled childishly. "I wasn't going to." she protested.

"Alex." Yakko went back to the subject at hand. "You may think you know what you're doing, but don't you find it at all weird that all you did was talk to him for one minute and he decided he wanted you to be his girlfriend or whatever?"

I scowled. "OK, that's going too far. You flirted with plenty of girls. I've got it on DVD."

"It was never serious." the oldest Warner protested. "You don't see me talking to them, and then trying to get further, give or take a few innuendos."

"A few!" I muttered. But I knew what they were talking about. I sighed, and then made up my mind. "Dot, get off me, would you?" I pleaded. "I'm not going anywhere." Dot looked closely at my face, and then climbed off easily, pushing the boys aside so she could recline on her own bed.

"I know what you're saying." I said carefully. "But where are you getting the evidence for that? I'm pretty sure I know Will better than you three."  
Dot spoke up. "You weren't blogging in the lobby when he was in a chatroom on the Internet, talking about screwing 'some girl I met in the hotel' – an exact quote. Remember? Two days ago, we went down there to blog about this week, and you didn't come. But he was there."

"I was watching." Wakko chimed in. "He also called you 'just a naïve kid – I can't believe she really thinks I actually like her!"

I had no doubt that they weren't lying. That wasn't the Warner's style. But I was only about three years younger than Will. I wasn't a kid to him, was I? Besides, he could have been talking about anyone.

I didn't yell at the Warners. It wouldn't be fair. We'd be leaving Arizona in two days, anyway, and going on to New Mexico. (Our whole trip would continue to Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, then back to California in San Fransisco. After that, we drop the Warners back at Burbank, and head home in Los Angeles, just in time for me to begin my sophomore year.)

I simply said "Boys talk like that all the time to their friends. It doesn't mean they're actually going to do what they say. You didn't say anything about him mentioning my name, it could have been some other girl he met in some other hotel. Sorry, guys, but I'm not buying it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the gym." And I walked out.

YAKKO'S POV

Alex left the hotel room, leaving us.

"What now?" Dot asked. "We've gotta prove to her that Will just sees her as a stupid slut. How are we going to do that?"

"I somehow don't think our toon ablilities are going to help." Wakko added.

We really did care about Alex, even if she didn't think we did. When the Warner Brothers and their sister like someone, no one touches them unless we think it's OK.

An idea came up. "Wakko, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "For the first time, all we have to do is NOT use our toon ablities. We've got one day."

ALEX'S POV

I should have known the Warners wouldn't give up. But what they did the next day was so weird.

**I think I've done really badly, portraying Yakko's POV. But tell me if I did or didn't anyway. Soon as they leave Arizona, we'll have more of the hijinks the show provided us with – promise!**

**So what do you think they should do to unmask Will? Should they at all? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbreak

**OK, now we've got to have the Warners rescue Alex. Or maybe not...anyway, thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind and Animanizanny. Kibalover1998, she is still a virgin at this point. She isn't even at third base.**

I can't believe the way those three did it. I mean, it wasn't weird for a normal person. It was weird for them, though. But I guess I should start at the beginning.

I had a tendency to sleep late, most days, and the Warners were all early risers. However, Dot was usually nice enough to let me sleep in for as long as I wanted. The boys didn't even bother disturbing me. But this time, not only did Dot pointedly wake me up, but she woke me up two hours earlier than usual, even half an hour before the three of them were up. "I have these new makeover tips that I wanted to try out." she said as way of explanation.

I trusted Dot's makeovers, so I let her try them on me, and as usual, I looked fabulous. She also put my hair into a high side ponytail. What puzzled me was that it didn't take that long.

The boys had already gone down to the hotel breakfast, but I decided I might as well go down with Dot, since she'd gotten me up.

Just before we left, her cellphone buzzed. She picked it up quick and I heard her side of the conversation. "Is he there?...Yeah, we're about to go...just give us two minutes, we'll be down there...when are you planning on admitting it?...OK, see you soon."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just Yakko, asking where we were."

"Huh, that's weird. Doesn't he know how long you take doing makeovers?"

"I don't usually have other girls around to practice on." Dot pointed out. "Besides -" she gave a mischievous smile that I had learned not to trust - "I think he likes you, so he wanted to know when I was going to bring you down."

I didn't say anything as we walked to the elevator, but I didn't really believe that. It was the way she said she _thought _it. I'd known the trio long enough to know that they were so close that they could practically read each other's thoughts. If Dot only _thought _that and didn't _know _it, it probably wasn't true.

It didn't even cross my mind of the real reason why she worded it that way, and I only realized why later.

It was only when we walked in that I saw it. It was timed perfectly.

I saw Will straight off, looking just as hot as usual. But he didn't see me. He had an arm around the waist of another girl, who was definitely much prettier and at least a year older than me. He was making her giggle, and a second later, I saw them kiss.

It hurt, but I stood my ground. But as I walked closer to get my usual slice of toast and Nutella, I heard them talking. They didn't see me.

"So how come you haven't done it yet?" the girl was asking.

"Because I knew today would be perfect." Will answered. "You know something weird? Those others she's rooming with, I think they suspect my intentions." I could hear his smirk.

The girl giggled. "I love it when you break a heart in favour of mine!"

"That's not the only thing I'm planning to break."

I couldn't stand it, but I continued to listen.

"So what's her name agaim?" The girl questioned. "I'll bet it's one of those names that sounds so sweet and innocent that she tries to make it sound cool by shortening it."

Will laughed. "I didn't tell you her name before, but you know that type so well. It's true. Her real name is Alexandra, but she's either Alex or Lexxi, she says. How come, you thinking of getting in on it?"

The girl shrugged. "We've all had threesomes before."

Will and his girlfriend – it must have been – burst out laughing. At that minute, something in me snapped. I walked straight up to both of them, and slapped them. Then I threw my piece of spread toast in the bin, grabbed my card key to the hotel room and ran straight back to my own room, throwing myself on my bed and praying the Warners wouldn't follow me. I didn't want them to see me crying, but I knew that I was just about to.

After about five minutes, I did hear some voices, though. I'd stopped crying, but I didn't want to see anyone.

"Should we talk to her?"

"Not all of us, just one. I'll go."

"You boys are so clueless. She wouldn't want to talk to a boy around this time. This is the kind of time when a girl wants girl power support. I'll go and talk to her."

Seconds later, the door opened quietly, and then shut. I glanced around to see Dot, but then I turned away from her.

"Go away." I muttered. "I'm not in the mood."

I felt Dot put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't think we're capable of being serious, do you?" she murmured.

"This is a first." I mumbled. "Why did I have to see that?"

"You wouldn't listen to us." Dot said softly. "It was the best we could do."

I sat up and stared at her. "Then why did you do it without using your toon abilities? You usually do."

"It wouldn't do anything besides giving us a couple laughs." Dot answered. "We might be nearly everything you think we are, but one thing we are not are mindless and stupid. We had to expose Will for what he was, and just annoying the heck out of you or him wouldn't do a thing."

I looked at Dot again. "That reminds me. You said today that you _think _Yakko likes me. I thought you three pretty much knew exactly what everyone was thinking. So were you unsure, or did you know?"

I could tell that Dot wasn't sure what to answer when she scrunched up her face in a cute way and looked as if she was thinking hard.

Finally she said, "It's not really up to me to answer that."

I scowled, back to Warner-cursing. "Dot, just tell me!" I ordered.

Dot smiled sweetly. "Are you sure you're going to engage in a relationship straightaway. Are you desperate?"

I blushed fiery red. "OK, just leave me alone, Dot Warner! Leave me alone, OK?" And I stormed out of the hotel room to spend some alone time in the pool, since no one would be down there at this time.

**Yeah, yeah, no romance, but I thought Alex was being too nice to the Warners at times, so now she blew up at Dot. Don't worry, things will happen. Now just review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Drive

**OK, I'm back. Thanks for reviewing, weirdsib, KaylaMicael, Kibalover1998, animanizanny and frumouttamimind. By the way, the song "Oh, Disney" is on YouTube, and it's actually a really good song.**

We spent a couple more days in Arizona, before starting on our way to New Mexico. Arizona was getting hotter and hotter, but I knew that New Mexico would mean fun in the sun without too much warmth, so that was good. Another good thing would be that I wouldn't have to spend time trying to avoid Will all the time. Unfortunately, I would still have to spend a chunk of time avoiding the Warners, although I still let Dot do my hair and make-up. The three of them were back to calling me "Princess Alexandra" again.

But finally, the day came, and all six of us were in the car, heading towards Albuquerque. As usual, Wakko and Dot were in the middle of the car, and Yakko and I were in the back.

I tried listening to my Ipod for most of the journey, going through all the songs, the old Avril Lavigne and Spice Girls (don't ask), then going on to the obscure Emilie Autumn and Paula Abdul, then the timeless ABBA and Beatles...you get the picture. Then I listened to a couple of songs I loaded off YouTube, like a song called "Oh, Disney". But then, a song came on that I had forgotten was on there – the _Animaniacs _theme song.

And of course Yakko picked that moment to ask me what I was listening to. And of course I didn't switch the music off quickly enough. "No comment, please!" I begged.

"How much longer is it?" Wakko complained from the seat in front. "Are we nearly there yet?

"We're making a quick stop at Deming." Mom told him. " It's only half an hour away now. We're stopping in Silver City tonight, and then we go on to Alberquerque tomorrow."

"I'm Mad" came into my mind again, but I reminded myself that I was NOT going to set something like that off again. Things like that always backfired on me.

To tell the truth, even I was getting bored. Finally, I broke down and talked to the Warners. "Do you listen to teen music at all?" I asked, as if they were normal teenagers/pre-teens."

"I'm not a teen yet!" Dot piped up.

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm aware of that, Dot. I mean, do you listen to current music?"

The boys shook their heads. "You mean you actually listen to that?" Yakko said in an incredulous tone. "I mean, pop culture died when the world ended."

I rolled my eyes again. "The world didn't end."

"Sure it did. In 2000."

I pretended to clear my throat. "Well, uh, that must have killed you off, so now I can just pretend you don't exist any more." I turned away.

"Hey, Princess Alexandra, there's some songs you forgot to listen to."

I turned back to glare at Yakko. "Stop calling me that!"

Dot turned around, smiling sweetly. "You forgot the musicals. Therefore, we thought it would be fun if we all reenacted twelve songs from musicals, choosing three each." I caught her winking at Yakko, and he grinned back at her.

I don't know why I didn't question it at the time, but then, there wasn't much point.

Yakko pretended to – or maybe actually did – think about it. "Aahhhhhhhhhhh...I choose 'As Long As You're Mine', 'Without Love' and 'Fantasies Come True'. We can tweak them a bit."

"Not that I want to sing, but some of those songs don't have parts for four." I argued.

Yakko shrugged. "It's not like everyone has to sing every song, and some people could sing more than one part. Wakko?"

Wakko thought for a moment. "I'll choose 'The Money Song', 'Schadenfraude' and 'What Is This Feeling'."

Dot bounced up and down. "I wanna do 'Omigod You Guys', 'Maybe' and 'One Short Day'."

"Princess Alexandra?" they all chorused.

I glared at them, but already songs had planted themselves in my head. "Fine. I pick 'Hopelessly Devoted To You', 'I'm Not That Girl' and 'Good Morning Baltimore Reprise'."

Well, I'll give you the explanations. We did all mine first. Dot actually sang 'I'm Not That Girl', but I was forced to sing the other two, although I kind of enjoyed one of them, singing quietly at the end _"And I promise Baltimore, once I cha-cha right out of that door,_

_The world's gonna wake up and see...Link's in love...with...me."_

I wish I hadn't enjoyed it, just so I could have spared the Warners' little smiles.

It got worse. Dot sweetly sang 'Maybe' since it was a song about what an orphan's parents could be like, and I was the only girl in the car to have them. 'One Short Day' was one we all chipped in with, but I was forced to sing Elle Woods' part of 'Omigod You Guys'. Yes, I did like it by the time I got to "_All this week I've had butterflies."_

Seriously. Then Dot and I had to sing 'What Is This Feeling'. I liked it, though, cause Dot had been getting more annoying, so I was really channelling my hate into the song. After that, the boys sang 'Schadenfraude', as usual, astounding with their voices (not that I showed it...). Then we all sang 'The Money Song'.

After that, there were three songs left. Love songs.

We did 'Fantasies Come True' first, with three singing parts. I had to be Kate, the only girl singer, but most of the time, I pretended to ignore the boys singing the other two parts. I pretended to sing alone, as I sang "_Cause I'm afraid that I like you more than I've ever liked any guy before..."_

'Without Love' was next. Yakko was Link, and I ended up being Tracy, so it meant we were supposed to be the characters together. I couldn't help relishing in the fact that Wakko and Dot were playing the roles that actually were together during the scene – in the movie, at least. However, the line "_Never set me free" _was one I grimaced at.

After that, I scowled. "OK, no more songs. Eleven is enough. My throat hurts, I've been humiliated enough, and we already sang one song at the beginning of the holidays. My ears hurt, too."

Yakko gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Come on, just one more song! I can't sing 'As Long As You're Mine' with my sister for ever!"

"Then get yourself a girlfriend and leave me alone!" I shot back immediately.

The usual sly grin crossed his face. "Maybe. But in the meantime...I think it looks like a song is coming on."

The music was playing, and I hummed the music without meaning to. When I actually started singing involuntarily, I got more and more angry. When it was over, we had finally reached Deming.

The rest of the car ride to Silver City was silent. We all shared the usual room. But because of the bookings, the Warners and I had to share one room with a pair of bunk beds. It wasn't too bad, though, since it was one night (OK, they could create havoc in seconds, but they were pretty normal, for once.)

The car ride to Albuquerque was pretty much the same, so there isn't much point in talking about it. But for the week we were there, things got complicated.

**Any ideas? There are signs, but I'm not sure what I should do in Albuquerque without making it too repetitive. Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Mexico

**OK, here goes. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind, weirdsib, Ela Black and Kibalover1998.**

We stayed in a pretty good hotel. We had to stay in one three-bedroom suite, and as usual, I shared with Dot, and the boys shared. Last time, they had the smaller room, so this time, me and Dot had a slightly smaller room than the boys.

However, it was OK. The Warners got a little calmer once we settled into the Albuquerque hotel, and were mostly OK.

However, there was one thing about New Mexico that most of us didn't enjoy: the traditional state food. We went to dinner on the first night, and the menu was disappointing.

"Is there anything on this menu that isn't less spicy than medium?" I wondered, annoyed. "Even the nachos are hotter than mild."

"Spice?" Dot exclaimed. "That's not good..."

I inched away from her, asking "What do you mean?"

"Spicy condiments have this... fiery effect on toons." Yakko spoke up. "It's uncontrollable. Really."

"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed. "Do I have to be here?"

"Alex, calm down." Dad said. "Not everything on the menu is spicy. They actually do have a section with things that are all mild."

I flipped through the menu and found it, grudgingly ordering the only thing that seemed both mild and edible, and even that had me gulping down five glasses of water within the next three hours.

We went shopping on the second day, and that seemed fine, for the most part. I got some of the coolest bangles ever – thin ones, mainly purple and blue. Dot bought a gold chain with a star locket – kind of childish to me, but she didn't seem to mind. Wakko also bought a CD from some retro band no one had ever heard of, but Yakko didn't buy anything, or so I thought.

During the week we were there, days fell into a loose routine. Mom and Dad usually got all four of us to come out for a couple hours (it was a family road trip), but we all had the afternoon to do whatever. Sometimes, I would get to hang out alone or go out alone without the Warners around me. Other times, the three of them would drag me out. A few times, only one or two of them would go out. Once or twice, Mom and Dad let us have the car, since Yakko had a restricted liscense (yes, toons can get liscenses), and I had a Learner's. Of course, they didn't know Wakko and Dot would be passengers.

During evenings, we mainly went out to eat together. It was only on the second-to-last night when Mom and Dad decided to go out on their own, and gave the four of us full reign. We all decided to order out for pizza.

"How many pizzas are we getting?" I asked anxiously.

"As many as we want." Yakko grinned super-fast. I glared at him, since that wasn't exactly a proper answer.

"Your jokes are getting really bad." I said. "At least you used to be witty."

We ended up ordering three large pizzas – A hawaiian, a cheese lovers, and a supreme. I had two slices of the cheese pizza and one of the other two, while the Warners had the rest. Wakko didn't have the appetite from the show, but he still gulped down half of two of them, and a quarter of the cheese one.

The Warners had already decided that we'd have a movie night – two movies. They chose 'The Simpsons Movie', which I thought was strange for Warner Bros employees.

"OK, then." I said. "Why don't we also watch..." I chose my own childhood favourite. "'A Series Of Unfortunate Events'."

We watched mine first, but half the time, the Warners were mouthing Carrey's lines, which was really getting on my nerves. I got back by mouthing what Sunny Baudelaire was meant to be saying, like "Someone's _brain's _been removed", "Back off, parrot face!" and "Someone's been to crazy town."

'The Simpsons Movie' had some good scenes. The Warners and I actually chanted along with Homer's line before the proper opening. "If you ask me, everyone in this theatre is a giant sucker, especially YOU!"

It was around the scene just after Bart landed on the window of Krustyburger after Homer dared him to skateboard to Krustyburger and back naked when I felt someone pull on my arm and a familiar voice whisper "I need to talk to you alone."

I looked up to see Yakko. My first thought was "How did he move so fast without me noticing?" I had been right at the other end of the sofa from where all four of us were watching, next to Dot. The boys were at one end, and me and Dot at the other. My second thought was annoyed. I didn't want to miss this scene. My third thought was curious, so I nodded. But I whispered "Not your room, though. I've noticed the clothes bomb."

Yakko shrugged and followed me into the room I was sharing with Dot. I sat cross-legged on my bed and waited.

"So what did you want to say to me?" I questioned, suspicion rising at the smile on his face. This was definitely nothing like the Will situation.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Yakko said (it's a trademark thing for him to do when he actually doesn't know what to say) "I actually wanted to give you something, and without anyone in the way." He held up a pair of blue earrings. "I get to see your eyes a lot, with all your glares at me. I thought these might actually make your looks prettier, with the aquamarine."

The line about my eyes glaring were annoying, but getting earrings...well... "Why would you do that?" I asked.

Yakko smiled and shrugged. "We've known each other for what, six years? I had some spare cash, these were on sale, and it reminded me of you. Simple as that."

I had to smile as I carefully took out my gold hoops, thanked him, and fastened the diamond-shaped aquamarines in my ears. Then we went back to watch Lisa telling off the people of Springfield about their disregard for environmental health.

But I saw an interesting exchange between the Warners. Wakko's eyes remained glued to the TV, but I noticed Dot signalling to Yakko something and pointing to her ears (of course, she can't wear earrings like I can, but she wears studs anyway). Yakko signaled something back by nodding and then shrugging. I sighed, not bothering to try to decipher what they were saying and turned my attention back to the movie.

**I guess that I take every idea I can think of (and steal from everyone else), and run. I've recently been reading a Yakko/OC fanfiction (it's M rated and has a few mistakes, but the story has a lot of fluff, so I suggest you check it out). I'm going to try to get Alex with Yakko properly soon, so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Earrings

**OK, well, we've done Arizona, we've done New Mexico, time to move on to...Texas! Thanks for reviewing, Ela Black, Unquestionably Unhinged, Kibalover1998, and Animanizanny.**

Two days later, we began to drive further on, this time into Austin, Texas. Even though the aquamarine earrings glittered in my ears, things hadn't really changed between any of us. The Warners continued to torment me (levels varying), and I continued to react to it. It didn't get worse and it didn't get better.

It took a surprisingly short time to get to Austin from Albuquerque. This time, we were staying in a rented cottage, which had three bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, two bathrooms, and a den which even had a DVD player.

When I found brochures, I found out that there was a show on at the Zach theatre – the original cast of _Hairspray _was touring.

"Will we be able to see it?" I begged Mom and Dad. "It's my FAVOURITE show."

"We've never seen a Broadway musical!" Dot spoke up. "Please can we see it?"

Mom and Dad glanced at each other doubtfully. I knew what they were thinking: _The Warners and Alex at the theatre? Can we survive? _They were probably thinking of the old episodes of the Warners playing around during shows.

I could see the boys reading their expressions. "That was on _Animaniacs!"_

"We wouldn't do that in reality."

"We know how to act, promise!"

At this point, I didn't care whether they came or not. I knew that the Warners could act normal if they tried, even though they usually chose to drive the nearest person crazy. "Please can we go?" I pleaded.

Mom and Dad looked at each other again. Finally, Dad spoke. "I think you four could go to a matinee. But you have to stay together at all times while in the theatre."

I spoke quickly. "That's fine with us. Thank you!"

On the afternoon, I begged Dot to do something new with my hair, and she even helped me choose my outfit – a deep pink minidress (I like pink, so what). I put on my new headband with it. Suddenly I realized something.

"Dot, do you think the earrings clash?" I asked. "Should I wear some others?"

I grew suspicious when I saw the look on Dot's face. She looked like she was desperately trying not to laugh. "No, it's fine." she said quickly.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Don't I always? No reason."

"Just tell me." I ordered flatly. "I know that look."

"It's nothing." Dot said sweetly, her smile soon changing to her cutest look.

I sighed at her, but I still wore the earrings. And the musical was EPIC! It wasn't quite like the movie, having some different songs and the same songs in different orders (_I Can Hear The Bells _was before _Miss Baltimore Crabs _which was also before _It Takes Two), _but it had two songs I especially liked. I already knew _Good Morning Baltimore (Reprise), _but I hadn't ever seen it live, and the girl playing Tracy sang it beautifully. The other song, sung by all the girls, was called _The Big Dollhouse, _and it was also one song which gave a minor character a solo, if only a line long (Li'l Inez: "Lady Justice, where have you gone?").

All four of us walked out humming _You Can't Stop The Beat. _That was definitely the best thing about the trip to Austin. However, it was two days later when things went to hell.

We were going to a really formal place for lunch, and Mom asked me to wear a skirt. However, the only skirt I'd brought was my floral orange skirt, which only went with a plain top. Both clashed with my earrings, and would have gone way better with my studs. However, unscrewing the aquamarines was easier said then done.

After about two minutes of tugging at the earrings in front of the bedroom mirror, trying my hardest to get them off, I saw Dot's reflection smirking. I whirled around to face her. "Something you want?"

Dot shrugged. "No. I guess you didn't know that those aren't meant to come off."

I scoffed. "So are these earrings supposed to be permanent?"

Dot simply shrugged again. "I knew this was going to happen. I'd have to explain about those, because no one else would do it."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is this something to do with what that communication you had with Yakko while we were supposed to be watching the movie? When he gave me these?" I gave up trying to pull them off and flopped onto my bed. "So do I actually ever get them off?"

Dot averted her gaze. "I don't know, none of it was my idea. Ask Yakko, he was the one to decide it. The only reason I know is cause he told me and Wakko." I would have gone and yelled...I mean question him right then and there if she hadn't added "But no one's going to notice your earrings now."

"But these clash so much!" I wailed.

Dot looked and smiled brightly. "Just wear your hair loose, kid!" she suggested. "Who's going to know you're even wearing earrings if they can't see them?"

"Well, don't call me kid!" I scowled. "Do you seriously still do that?" Dot simply smiled sweetly.

I knew she was right about all of it, and I hated it. Why had I let go of the concept of one of the Warner Brothers buying me earrings? Why had I accepted that he'd get them just because "I had some spare cash"?

I wasn't happy about any of it. I wouldn't even look at any of the Warners for the whole time while we were out, but the minute we were back, I didn't give any warner – I mean warning – when I snatched Yakko's wrist and dragged him into the bedroom I shared with Dot.

"You wanna explain why I am still wearing these earrings when I tried to take them off for ages?" I demanded.

Yakko shrugged. "Dot warned me about this. I thought you wouldn't mind not taking them off."

"Do you expect me to actually believe that?" I scowled, rolling my eyes.

"Yes."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you know how to get them off?"

"Maybe. Do you?"

"Will you get them off?" I countered.

"Only if you do something for me." Yakko grinned.

"What is that?" I asked warily.

It seemed like I waited forever until he spoke again (wow, the oldest Warner didn't respond immediately?). Finally, he said "Go on one date with me."

**I thought a kiss would be too quick, so I thought a date would work. Please please PLEASE review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Date

**OK, next chapter up. Thanks for reviewing, Ela Black, KaylaMicael, ConfusedToTheWorld, xBrianna123x, frumouttamimind, Jasper Dragonfly, and Kibalover1998.**

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for my mind to process the words.

I couldn't help a small laugh escape, but I looked back for a moment, and instead of looking at the smile that seemed to always be there, I looked right into the black eyes of the oldest Warner.

I sighed. "One date." I submitted. "But you have to get these off and tell me how to take them off in subsequent times right now."

"No problem." Yakko said calmly, reaching out. He took them both out superfast, completely easily. "I didn't really buy them." he admitted. "It's one of those things from the bag. Still, you fell for it." He smirked.

I scowled again. "So you mean I don't get them back?"

"No, why? You want those back on your ears forever?"

"Don't tease me about that! I'm still angry."

Yakko shrugged, not bothered about it. "Looks like I'm going, since you look more angry than Dot when she gets called Dottie. I'll tell your parents about the date. Since we're leaving soon, it'll be sometime when we get to Oklahoma." (We were leaving after tomorrow.)

"You mean she still hates that?" I called after him as he left the room(I remembered how she used to say "call me Dottie and you die").

There was a pause before he put his head back in and said "Yes."

I sighed and grabbed my Ipod.

The next morning, Dot teased me about it as she was trying to find a new way to do my hair. "Looks like Romeo's finally admitted it, huh?" she giggled. "So what did he say? And have I ever tried having two braids around your head?"

"No." I said in my most neutral tone. "And all he said was that he'd only let me get the earrings off if I went on one date with him. Pure and simple."

Dot started humming Hearsay's song of the same name, and I scowled in the mirror. However, once she had plaited my blonde hair and then arranged them around my head, I liked it so much that I stopped being mad at her. That was the infuriating thing about Dot. No matter how annoying she could be, it was really hard to stay mad at her because she could also be really sweet.

We moved on to Tulsa, Oklahoma soon enough. It was enough to make me get used to the date idea, but the more I thought about it, the more I actually started feeling scared. I'd dated boys before, but I'd never really dated someone I'd known for this long, this well.

The hotel in Tulsa had a restaurant next to the lobby, but nothing much else. The suites weren't especially expensive, so my parents paid for three, and as usual, I shared with Dot. For the whole afternoon before the date, I stressed about it, and Dot could tell. She laughed at me, but then took pity and helped me with my hair and makeup.

The deal had been made. Mom and Dad said Yakko and I could take the car wherever (Yakko had said that he knew the restaurants in Tulsa, even though I didn't have a clue where we were going) while they and the others would eat at the hotel restaurant. I asked Yakko multiple times if he'd decided on the restaurant and what it was, but he just wouldn't tell me.

It was six o'clock when we set off in the car. "So will you tell me _now_ where we're going?" I pleaded.

"No." Yakko simply grinned. "There would be no point to the secret if I told you now."

I glared at him, but he didn't notice, or so I assumed. Then I noticed his eyes being fixed on the road in a pretentious deliberate way, and I knew then that he was pretending not to notice. I had to wonder, would this date be a nightmare or would it be good?

The car stopped, and when I looked out, my eyes were practically on stalks. I gasped when I saw the name of the place, knowing the nationality. "Since when did you know that Italian food is my favourite?"

Yakko laughed. "It's not that hard. Besides, a lot of girls like Italian. C'mon."

The date was actually really fun. We talked about a lot of things, like school (Warner Bros hires a teacher for the three of them) and music (would you believe it, we both liked jazz) and also, just general things. It was kind of refreshing for me to actually be the one talking when I was hanging out with the Warner who usually can't stop talking.

Finally, I asked a really daring question while we were waiting for the bill. "This is kind of out of the blue, but I'm really curious. Why do you like annoying people?"

Yakko actually paused. Wow. Finally he said "Haven't you ever wanted to annoy someone?"

I paused and thought about it. "Come to think of it, I have. But that doesn't mean I do it. It's kind of an unspoken rule that annoying people is wrong."

"Toons are the exception to the rule." Yakko answered lightly. "Besides, if we can't annoy people, how could we deal with the people that act against us? I'm sure you know how we react to people that won't be fazed."

"True." I whispered. "It works. But you take it to extremes. Why me?"

Yakko's smile became impish. "It's fun. You get so furious."

I became furious then. "Seriously, that's the reason why you three do that to me?"

I saw a flash of something on Yakko's face, but it disappeared quickly. "It doesn't matter anyway. C'mon, let's go. It's not the end of the night, yet."

It was nearly dark, but there was still one more place. It wasn't the most romantic of places, but pretty deserted.

"A park?" I said skeptically.

"I remember you saying you like swings." Yakko explained. "There's swings here."

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But that's when I'm alone. Wait...when did I say I liked swings, anyway? Are you sure you didn't just read my mind at some point?"  
Yakko laughed. "You did say it, believe it or not. I remember things, usually better than people and other toons. Wakko and Dot do, too. Good memory is a Warner thing."

There were two regular swings, so basically, what we did was just swing on each swing, still talking.

It was a low-key date, but it was actually really fun, and probably one of the best nights in summer I'd had since I began to despise the Warners.

When we got back to the hotel, we walked to the doors of our rooms (they were right next to each other. Then he said "I know this was just because you wanted the earrings off...but would you do me the honour of going on another date with me in the next location?"

I hadn't really expected this, although the date had been fun. But I couldn't resist that question. "Yes." I said, although my answer was soft.

Yakko smiled back at me. "Goodnight, Princess Alexandra." he said as he went into his suite.

"It's Alex!" I yelled after him, but I went into my room, too.

The minute I stepped in and closed the door, I was met by a heap of questions from a hyperactive Dot. "How did it go? Where did you go to? What was it like? Did he ask you out again?"

"Dot, please." I said. "I guess I'll tell you, but just stop questioning me!"

"Sorry." Dot giggled. "But come on, tell me!" I obeyed. And by the time we were in bed, the date replayed in my mind, over and over again.

**That took me so much trouble to write! I'm really sorry. But please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm running out of ideas for Oklahoma.**


	12. Chapter 12: Oklahoma

**OK, next chapter coming right up! Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, weirdsib, Emmygirl822, Kibalover1998 and frumouttamimind (and since I've stolen so many of your ideas, I'll do Yakko's POV especially for you).**

YAKKO'S POV

Why did I ask Alex out in the first place? Truth be told, I didn't have an answer in words. Weird for me, huh?

It was Dot who said exactly what the reason was when I mentioned that I would ask her out, just before the summer. "You like her!" she'd squealed. I could almost hear her interrogating Alex in their room.

"How did it go?" Wakko asked, when he saw I'd gotten back. I was lucky he wasn't like Dot for the moment. Wakko would ask questions like that, but being a boy, he wouldn't ask for every detail.

"OK." I answered. "She said she'd go on another date with me."

Wakko smiled a bit, knowing that it meant a lot more than just a date. "So how did you get her to do that?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Being normal."

Wakko's face suddenly became more serious than I could remember it ever being. "You can actually be normal for that long?"

"Well, if someone can do it, I can." I said. "OK, so being zany is a habit, and I am _not _trying to break free, but being normal works at times. All of us can do that." I wasn't going to admit to anyone but my siblings that being zany was so natural to us that acting like a normal person was an effort at times. At least, when we were around people who were just asking for us to start on them. Like Alex sometimes was.

"Not for that long." Wakko countered. "Not around her. She gets so easily annoyed and fights back, I can't resist it."

I grinned. "It doesn't matter. I think I can get around her. She'll stop fighting by the end of the summer, and just accept us. I'll bet she will."

"How much?" Wakko asked immediately. "Not that I don't believe you, but it's fun."

"I'll wager five bucks that I can make Alex accept our zaniness by the end of the summer, and she'll stop getting mad at us."

ALEX'S POV

Dot was merciless in her questioning, asking me for every last detail. She practically made me repeat all our conversations.

"So are you going out again?" Dot finally asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "It was pretty good, as dates go."

"Hey," Dot added, her eyes lighting up in a way that made me know I wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "I forgot to ask. Did you kiss?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "How many people kiss on the first date?"

"Sorry." Dot said insincerely. "It _is _one of my brothers."

It had been about an hour since she started questioning me, and I felt super-exhausted after that. So I tried to change the subject. "Do you think Mom and Dad will let just the four of us go out while we're here?"

"Definitely." Dot answered, black eyes shining. "I know some fun stuff we can do!"

Over the next week, I noticed a pattern. Every day, we'd do the same thing as we did back in Albuquerque – we'd go out as a group for a couple hours, then Mom and Dad would leave the four of us to our own devices. Sometimes, they'd let us take out the car, as usual, although, as usual, Yakko was the only one that was supposed to drive (although I did have my Learner's), and although he wasn't supposed to take non-driving passengers (restricted rules), Wakko and Dot usually joined us anyway. But although the four of us went out together, Dot and Wakko nearly always seemed to find an excuse to leave Yakko and I alone. I did challenge them, but both insisted they didn't know what I was talking about and it was just coincidence.

Not that I always minded. It was usually our moods. For example, at one point, I was in a tolerant mood, and Yakko was in his most serious mood – not flirting all the time with no reason, and actually able to have a proper conversation. That was the best time. Then there was also the worst time – Yakko was at his most _Animaniacs-_style, living up to his name to the max, and making word jokes. Also, he was flirting (and for some reason, only with me). To top it off, I was driven to the edge already, since all three of the Warners had been in extreme-_Animaniacs _mode that day. I'd caught Dot making cute faces in the mirror while she was helping me do my hair, and Wakko had been making full use of his bag of stuff. The last thing I needed was a bunch of word play and flirting.

But on the whole, the pattern wasn't that bad. And on the last night, Mom and Dad left us to have a movie night again. This time, we got out less kiddie movies and more adult stuff. My pick was _Scary Movie, _a spoof on horror movies, particularly _Scream _and _I Know What You Did Last Summer._

"OK, so let's have another horror movie." Yakko suggested. Wakko picked up a few as suggestions.

"Must we have _another _horror movie?" Dot whined. "At least Alex picked one that was a parody." The trio refrained from calling me "Princess Alexandra" in earshot of randoms, but they still did it as much as possible.

I was in a loose mood, and I had to smile when I looked at all of the movies Wakko had picked out. "Would that be your cue to swallow those?" I teased. Then I looked at the movies that were there. "So there was _Friday the 13__th__, Halloween, A Nightmare On Elm Street, The Exorcist, Psycho-"_

"Cut out the first two." Yakko said. "Wrong time."

"Wait a second." I said. "Aren't all of those R16?" The boys immediately moved to put gloved hands over my mouth.

"Don't tell the world you're not sixteen yet!" hissed Dot. I pushed the boys off.

"So what are we having?" I asked. "_Nightmare, Exorcist, _or _Psycho?"_

"That _Exorcist _one is bad luck!" Dot pointed out. "I don't like horror movies anyway!"

We ended up with _A Nightmare On Elm Street, _which was better than _Scary Movie. _However, the death scenes did tend to have me hiding my face in a pillow at every opportunity.

I was on the sofa in-between Yakko and Dot. Dot actually did the same as me, blocking out the blood in the first death scene and the guy screaming "Tina! Tina!" But since there was only one pillow, she took it. I couldn't be bothered to go get one, so most of the time, I ended up blocking out stuff by turning away on the side Yakko was on. Of course, I caught sight of one of his sly grins after I tried to block out the second death scene. And just don't ask me how, by the time the lead turned away from her antagonist, saying "I take back every bit of energy I gave you. You're nothing" my head was on his shoulder.

"OK, what the hell was I thinking?" I asked at the end.

"Guess you got scared." Yakko teased me, stating the obvious. "Don't worry, Princess Alexandra, you've got protection." He slung an arm around my shoulders in a mock protective way.

It's weird, I pushed him off, but when he did that, I felt a little prickle of excitement. I just didn't know what it was back then.

But I had no time to think of that. I was too excited about our next stop, which we would go to the next day.

**I know I'm making references to several horror movies, but I love those things sometimes. I haven't actually seen "Scary Movie", but I have seen all the "Nightmare" films. Anyway, Kansas is next. I've heard it's boring, so could I have some help on it? Please review, and suggest where Yakko and Alex should go on their Kansas date!**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparation

**OK, next chapter up. Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822, Kibalover1998 and weirdsib.**

The trip to Kansas City felt longer than the average trip to each state. I don't know whether that was actually because the trip was long, or because the trip itself was so tedious. To be fair, the Warners didn't annoy me constantly, although they, of course, couldn't help being annoying in general. Besides, even if it wasn't constant, it was still being annoying.

It might have felt worse because I hadn't slept much last night. Was that a hard way to learn why the R16 rating was in place for movies...although Dot and Wakko sure seemed to be OK, even though they weren't even fourteen. Every time I woke up from dreams that I was getting creepy phone calls or someone was chasing me around the hotel, intent on killing me, Dot would be sleeping soundly, with a little half-smile on her face. And of course, the boys were high-energy powered that morning, so I could only assume that they hadn't had nightmares either.

This was part of the reason why they were so annoying. Half the time they were bouncing up and down all the time, or talking loudly, or pulling stupid toon stunts, or showing off. Or they were trying to get my attention. After an hour, I gave up trying to listen to my ipod and pulled out my earbuds.

"How far is it to Kansas City from here, time-wise?" I asked.

"About five hours non-stop." Mom told me. I sighed, thinking of the time that stretched out ahead of me. Then I thought of another question. "What are the rooms like?"

"Well," said Dad. "The rooms are more like little apartments. We could only afford one with two bedrooms as well as a den, so two of you will have to sleep on sofa beds in there." He saw the smirk on the faces of the boys. "Same gender rules apply."

Yakko pretended to look disappointed, and then did that eyebrow-raising thing at me. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Wait until tonight's date." he whispered with a smirk.

"You haven't won yet." I whispered back.

He laughed. "I meant that completely innocently."

OK, that made me giggle. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

He shrugged. "I _am _the one that gets all the innuendos on the show, so you know I'm serious when I say I meant it in an innocent way."

"You are serious?" I exclaimed in my most dramatic way. "Now I'm scared."

At that point, I started laughing. I couldn't help it. I didn't even know why I was laughing, and yet I couldn't stop. The Warners joined in. By the time all of us had stopped, we were all weak with the laughter. Well, I was. I suspected that the Warners, while trying to get their breath back now, could snap back into full strength at a moment's notice.

When we got to the hotel, we couldn't decide who would sleep in the den. You won't believe this, but we were fighting over the den, not the bedroom. It just looked so much cooler. But in the end, the boys lost. Mom reasoned that whoever stayed up later should have the bedroom so they wouldn't have the facilities to annoy everyone who was trying to sleep, ie: the TV. They already knew that the boys were generally up later than Dot and I (Probably because 1. I need more sleep than them, and 2, Dot's younger so she prefers to turn in later), so they got the bedroom and Dot and I got the den.

Actually, the reasoning seemed pretty strange and backward, but I wasn't complaining. The den was that cool.

Yakko and I had scheduled our next date for the second night in Kansas City. "So, do you have a place in mind again?" I had asked. "More importantly, are you going to tell me where we're going? Or even better, is it my choice?"

The smile I knew well appeared on his face. "Don't worry, I've already worked out something. And you are gonna love it!"

I couldn't help but be a bit nervous at that. But I couldn't help hoping (although it went against everything I'd thought for years) that I would love whatever the date would be like.

On the afternoon before the evening, I stressed about what to wear and how to do my hair and makeup. While I was doing this, it was only Dot and I at home (which was kind of the reason I decided to choose at the time).

Dot laughed when she saw me desperately trying to decide on my clothes. "Relax!" she said. "Leave it to me."

I sighed. I'd recently been feeling guilty about having Dot act as my stylist. "Dot, you know I appreciate you doing this, but it feels like I'm taking advantage of you, having you do all this with my hair and face and that. You're not planning to make me pay for it, are you?"

"I like doing it." Dot said, pushing me aside and looking through my clothes. "Besides, you _are _Alex, a.k.a Princess Alexandra. What's the use of being labelled a princess if you don't get any of the perks?"

I sighed at her, irritated, but I let her find my clothes. Well, that was until she gave an ear-splitting squeal and held up a sky blue top with _I'm dressed for my fairytale _in floaty white clouds on it, with my dark short shorts.

"Wear these!" she exclaimed.

"But – I -" I stuttered. "Where did you get that top?"

Dot smiled sweetly. "It's a toon thing. Do you want to have it forever? It comes off, promise!" She giggled in an annoying way and I scowled at the reference to the earrings, but I did like the top.

"But what about my hair and makeup?" I said anxiously.

"Just leave everything to me." Dot told me. "All you need to do is relax and stop getting stressed. Otherwise you won't be up for the plans of the date."

"Wait, you know what he's planning?" I said. Dot simply smiled. "Dot, please tell me!" I begged. "He won't ever tell me anything about it until it's too late!"

"I don't know everything." Dot said innocently. "My lips are sealed, anyway. All you need to know is that you will so love it!"

I was still worried, but I didn't ask for any more information. When I was ready that evening, I looked good, and I anticipated what the date would be like.

**OK, the date will be next chapter. Now just review, maybe tell me what you think Yakko's got planned.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fair

**Next chapter is here, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing, Jasper Dragonfly, KaylaMicael, Emmygirl822, Kibalover1998 and frumouttamimind (I usually stick to innocent romance, but adopting that story sounded like fun).**

No matter how much the Warners annoyed me, I had to hand it to them, they knew exactly how to push someone's buttons, whether they wanted to annoy or to charm someone. Usually, I was on the receiving end of the former. But tonight, it was definitely the latter.

Yakko and I got the car again. "Like the top." he said. "It emphasizes your eyes."

"Thanks." I said, with a tiny blush (I guess there must've been a reason I said yes to this date that was connected to that). "Dot chose it for me." I smiled a little then. "What is it with my eyes, anyway?"

"Well, they're blue, aren't they?" Yakko pointed out. "So it helps if you wear blue."

"Whatever you say." I muttered. "Are you gonna tell me about tonight?"

"No, you can wait ten minutes."

I glared at Yakko. He only laughed at my scowl. "Trust me, you'll like it." he assured me, with that smile I had become way too familiar with.

Finally, the car pulled up in front of...a club?

"Isn't this for eighteens and over?" I said uneasily. "How could I get in?"

"You look old enough." Yakko answered. "Out of the two of us, you'd probably get in, even if I didn't."

"And you're not worried about the bouncers?" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "You're living up to your name, Princess Alexandra." he teased. "Sheltered and anti-rulebreaking. C'mon, live a little! Take a risk!"

I gave in, and we did actually get in without IDs. But I was getting a little nervous when we got in again. "What am I supposed to do here?" I whispered.

Yakko grinned. "The club is a cover up." he whispered. "Come on." We walked to the back of the club. There was a door, which Yakko opened.

I gasped. The door opened to a fair. I'd liked fairs, ever since I was a little kid. I hadn't gone to them so much since I became a teenager, because there were so many younger kids and hardly any teenagers.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked. Then "And how come we had to go through the club?"

Yakko's trademark smile appeared, and he shrugged. "Walking around would have taken way too long and the club was the closest. It's OK, you can be happy about it later. So. What first?"

The first date had been more traditional for dates – just a restaurant. Going to a fair was more of a fun let-go date. Plus, the other dates I'd been on were all kind of samey, just some guy with a wallet taking me to some restaurant. A lot of them seemed to think all I wanted was their money. The only ones who didn't were the ones that expected me to pay.

Yakko, needless to say, wasn't like anyone else I'd ever dated. If he hadn't asked me on that first date, in return for getting those earrings off my ears, I wouldn't even had thought of it. If someone had said, a month ago, that I'd go on more than one date with Yakko Warner, I'd either die laughing or slap them.

But to be completely serious, it was fun. We went on pretty much every single ride there. My personal favourite was the carousel, although I didn't know why. I guess it kind of held this old-fashioned charm. The two of us actually shared a horse on it, and no, I am NOT saying that was the reason! Well...maybe, but the point is...oh, forget it.

After the rides, (and having hot dogs and ice cream), it was nearly ten, so we went back to the car.

"So, have you got anything else planned?" I teased.

"Kind of." Yakko replied with that sly smile I knew. "But we'll get to that later. Like next time. That is, if you'll go on another date with me."

I smiled a little. "OK. But keep in mind that you're a toon, and I'm human. Otherwise it gets a little weird."

"No problem." I didn't trust that look, but I couldn't really complain, not after such a fun night. "Anyway," Yakko continued, "I know it's not that late, but we'll have to spare an hour."

"Why?"

"Cause Dot is going to ask you for every detail."

"Oh yeah." I sighed. "Could you tell her not to? Please? She might actually listen to you."

"Nope. She might have listened to me, when she was about seven. Since then, Dot Warner listens to no one and only acts on her own terms."

When we got back, Mom and Dad had already gone into their bedroom, but Wakko and Dot were still up, with the TV sound on low.

Dot switched the TV off the minute she saw us walk in. "OK, time to talk. No boys allowed."

The boys just shrugged. "Night, Dot. Night, Princess Alexandra." they chorused, then went to their bedroom.

"It's Alex and you know it!" I yelled after them.

Dot began her interrogation the minute the door closed behind them. "Where did you go? What did you do? What did you talk about? Did he try anything? What did you say to that?"

"Damn it!" I groaned. "I knew this was coming. Everyone knew this was coming, but I always forget how annoying it is. Sometimes your questions even scare me, Dot. How can you ask so many?"

Dot laughed at me. "Come on, I have to ask. I'm just interested."

"Fine." I sighed. "We went to this fair, went on all the rides, had hot dogs and ice cream, we talked about random things, no, he didn't try anything, but I think he wanted to, so I didn't say anything."

Dot's eyes were begging for more information. I could never resist Dot at her cutest, so I continued to talk.

**There! I'm hoping to break 60 reviews on this particular story for this chapter, so please, review!**

**Also, there's a poll in my profile for one of my other stories. I really want some more votes on that, so please, choose one. There's only one chapter of the story so far.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fans

***incoherent happy squealing* I now have more than 60 on this story! Everyone gets virtual treats for those reviews! Thanks, dundeegirl21, Jasper Dragonfly, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind, Kibalover1998, Emmygirl822 and Ela Black!**

***calms down* OK, here's the new chapter.**

Kansas City was fun, for all the crap it got on _The Wizard Of Oz _for being grey and boring. I guess they had to step it up a notch after the 30s.

Shopping wasn't all that fun, though. I got a couple things, like a CD from this band I was not going to admit I liked to anyone else (I was alone when buying it – at least I hope no one was spying on me). But then, there was this major attraction called Great Wolf Lodge. I'd already known about it, but I didn't know Mom and Dad had. So on the second-to-last day of our stay in Kansas City, I couldn't have been more surprised to find out we'd be staying there for the rest of our time there, and had the day to spend in their water park, which was famed for its rides and slides. The Warners didn't act surprised, but they were even more excited than I was. They bolted down to the pool five minutes after we'd dragged our luggage to the room. The last I heard of them was Dot going on about how she couldn't wait to show off her new bikini.

I didn't bother to wait. I changed into my (white and blue) bikini upstairs and put my pink T-shirt and skirt over it, slipped on my jandals, stuffed my towel and goggles into my bag, and followed them, intending to take off my jandals and clothes in the changing room, since it wouldn't feel so weird as changing completely in the changing rooms. Obviously Dot and the boys hadn't cared about my level of modesty (although do boys mostly care about that), even though they had fur.

"Alex, tell the others you have to be up here and dressed before five!" Dad called after me.

"OK, sure!"

When I got to the changing rooms, I found Dot was already in her swimwear. Her bikini was pink and floral. It didn't look too different to her _Animaniacs _attire, in fact. Obviously she'd grown up a bit, but in the show, she would wear a skirt the same colour as her swimwear, and she still wore a flower scrunchie in her ears. Now, she put on a pink swimcap with room especially for her ears, and then smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"OK, then, but tell the boys we're supposed to be back up at the hotel room and dressed before five." I said.

The boys were up in line for the toboggan ride for three. Dot bounded up to join them, so I went into the lazy river, a long river where the point was to go with the flow, something I didn't take the chance to do that often.

I was nearly at the end when I heard fangirly screaming. I could see a group of girls, younger and my age, crowding round something. "What's happening?" I asked a dark-haired girl near the back.

"Did you ever watch the show _Animaniacs?" _exclaimed the girl. "Everyone's saying the Warner Brothers and their sister are here! Except they look so different because they dress differently and are much older. Everyone's actually admitting they liked the show and are talking to them. I really want to get an autograph from them!"

This was awkward. Like the girl said, the Warners looked different now, and not many people recognized them. But this was one of the few times someone did.

Now I could see it. The boys each had a bunch of girls around them, enaging in fangirly behaviour, and they looked like they were thoroughly enjoying it. To be absolutely truthful, I felt a little jealous.

Dot was standing in more shallow waters, smiling and bringing autographs out of thin air to anyone who wanted one from her. One girl dashed up to her friend, who was near me. "Look!" she exclaimed. "It's laminated, but it's personalized, look!" she told her friend. I peeked over her shoulder.

The autograph said "_For Ruby, stay as cute as me! Love, Dot Warner. PS: Call me Dottie and you die."_

"Hey, P rincess Alexandra!" the call had come from the boys.

I sent them a look that said "You're calling me that in public?"

They took pity on me. "Alex, over here! Let her through, girls." I got a pathway through to the boys. Yakko slung an arm across my shoulders. "OK, everyone. This girl is the one who gets the choice." He then spoke straight to me. "They wanted us to do one song from the show. Thing is, the most popular ones are our solos, and we've already said we'll only do one all three of us did together. Anyway, the choice is left up to you. We'll do three if they're short, one if they're long."

I smiled. I'd liked their songs. "OK, then. You absolutely have to do 'Variety Speak'. Also, do the 'Senses Song'. Ooh, and the other one you should do is 'Aquaintances'."

Meanwhile, Wakko had called Dot over, and both the younger siblings were listening to it. All three siblings did all three songs. Except they made me join in with the third. "_Whatever made them think that this could be a show?_

_Six friendies on a couch just drinking cups of Joe!_

_They lead such boring lives, but never fear,_

_Because we're moving in for a month, maybe a year!_

_Oh, we won't ever leave, no you can't throw us out!_

_We won't ever leave, you can scream, you can shout!_

_We won't ever leave, our new aquaintances."_

After that, all the fans burst into applause and cheering. The Warners had obviously never stopped loving the spotlight, and made the most of it now. "Thank you, thank you." Yakko said. "Now it's time for us to leave and have some fun!" He grabbed my hand. "Come on, that slide toboggan thing for three is the best thing here."

I didn't like water slides much, until that slide. It felt easier having someone I knew with me, even if the other person there was a stranger (since there were only two of us).

That would have been the first day in Kansas that the Warners didn't try to annoy me, and I actually had more fun. And although I would never admit it to anyone else, my heart had beaten faster when Yakko had slung that arm around me when the girls were crowded around.

**Well, I got around to looking up Great Wolf Lodge. The date wasn't there, sadly, but it was an awesome place. What did you think of my reference to 90s kids? Don't forget, the show finshed when Yakko was about ten or eleven, and he's sixteen in this story, so Alex must be a 90s kid. Now, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Motel

**OK, next chapter coming right up. Thanks for reviewing, dundeegirl21, Emmygirl822 (I'm just a shocker for stealing ideas) and frumouttamimind. I guess these fangirls know that if they hurt a friend of the Warners, the nearest anvil won't miss.**

Our next destination was Denver, Colorado. This basically meant a long drive across Kansas, and then into the middle of Colorado. Even I complained when I realized that.

"Are we stopping for just one night?" I asked, hoping we were.

"Just on the border of Kansas." Mom told me. "It's a similar motel to the one in Malibu, so we've got three rooms again."

That was a relief too, since last time we'd stopped for one night, I'd not only had to share with Dot, but with the boys. I mean, after a few weeks, I'd gotten used to sharing a room with Dot. But it was just weird to share a room with two boys, especially teenage guys, especially with me being a teenager and a year younger than one of them. It was so awkward, that one time we had to deal with it.

The drives were especially excruciating because they took so long. The Warners got bored of regular stuff more easily than me, and that meant trouble.

"This is so boring." the two younger Warners whined in unison, during the first drive.

"Then find something to do." I suggested. I glanced around to see if I could find anything, anything at all that would shut them up.

In the end, I couldn't. So what did all three of them start on? Annoying me, what else? I tried to ignore them, until I felt a shadow right above my head. I ducked, and the thing didn't touch me, but I felt hurt anyway.

"Could you three just quit it!" I raged. "Sometimes you can be just great, and other times...ugh! I don't even want to talk about it!"

"About what?"

"About what you're like at your worst!" I answered, not even registering which of the trio had spoken. At that moment, I suddenly realized why I sometimes could get along with one of the Warners. Dot was OK by herself. We could talk girl talk and about things that boys wouldn't get. But we couldn't do that when the boys were around.

I never really hung around Wakko alone for too long. But when I did, he could be relatively normal for some time, like any thirteen-year-old boy. That given, thirteen-year-old boys were usually stupid and immature, so that kind of explains why I didn't hang around him much.

Yakko could be at his worst and best when we were alone. Dot and Wakko were trying to get us alone most of the time. I mean, if any guy dated me that way, I'd fall for him straightaway, if he wasn't a Warner. Because the Warners are annoying. But enough of my stating the fact. My point was, that Yakko was the most infuriating boy I knew, the reason being because he could be so sweet. Both of those dates were fun. But he could also be annoying when he talked (I got sick of the comebacks) and everything that came of simply being a Warner Bros cartoon.

The thing was, I could keep things under control when I was alone with only one Warner. It was when all three of them were together when they started in on me, and I began getting mad, and life went to heck.

When we did get to the motel, I decided to just go with the flow. I knew that Dot was going to let the boys come over, and they'd do their usual thing. I decided to just ignore them and read.

About after ten minutes of this, my cellphone began to play my custom ringtone ("You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift), and I barely had time to read the caller ID before a white-gloved hand swiped it and a voice answered "Hellooo, nurse!"

"Yakko, give it back!" I ordered furiously. "At least let me answer my own calls."

The oldest Warner, shrugged, smiled, and handed it to me. "Yeah, who is it?" I asked, seeing the caller ID was anonymous.

"Princess Alexandra, you _have _to join in with us!"  
"Please please please?" I clicked the phone off, scowling. I knew those voices.

I looked at Yakko. "So does that mean you wouldn't answer a phone call on my phone if it was actually something for me?"

Yakko simply grinned. "Course not. Just cause I answer most phone calls doesn't mean I answer everyone else's."

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Dot said in the background. "We just wanted you to join in and hang out."

"Well, I didn't want to." I answered, but I sighed. "And you three will keep bugging me until I do, right?" I knew the drill well, after knowing this trio for years. So I hung out and talked. After about an hour, the two younger kids drifted away to some other attention. It was just Yakko and I – _again._

"So," he said. "I've surprised you for both the last two dates. Although I'm wishing I'd scheduled our last one while we were at Great Wolf Lodge. That bikini was-"

"Don't say it!" I ordered with a scowl. "Just don't. Stupid boy." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Anyway," Yakko continued. "Next date can be in a couple nights in Denver. I'm skipping the surprise bit and saying what I was planning."

"And why?"

"Cause I'm not sure you'll like it." he said. "Thing is, you'll have to be a toon temporarily to do what I'm planning on. There is a kind of way to do this, when you can switch from toon to human. Only real people like you can switch, but if you're OK to do it, then..."

I stared at the boy I'd dated twice. What was I supposed to say to that?

**This was something I typed up insanely quickly, so if it seems rushed, I'm sorry. And I know it's short. So, what do you think Yakko's planning? And do you think Alex will mind being a toon for a few hours if she'll be able to turn back? Please review! I want to break 80 reviews in the next couple months.**

**Also, I have some sad news. I won't be able to put any more chapters up after Saturday for a few weeks, cause I'll be overseas. Meanwhile, I will keep writing, but just a heads up.**


	17. Chapter 17: Transformation

**OK, now we'll talk about what happened on the date. Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael and Kibalover1998.**

**Alex: We? You mean I! I'm the only one who tells the story.**

**Me: You tell most of it. I got Yakko to tell some of the story.**

**Alex: Just cause your reviewers wanted it.**

**Me: *quietly* Well, and because he kind of asked me to...**

**Alex: He talked to you? SINCE WHEN DID ANYONE BESIDES ME TALK TO YOU IN THIS STORY?**

**Me: Since I made the Warners older, Princess Alexandra. Now on with the chapter.**

**Alex: No! I'm trying to tell you that my name is not-**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

**Alex: *sighs***

So there I was, having just been told that I could be a toon for a few hours. Finally, I found my voice. "When you say 'toon', what form would I take?" I finally asked.

"Well," Yakko said with a mischevious smile, "That could be the fun of it. It could just choose a form for you by characteristics, It only generates anthropomorphic forms, not humans. So it could be fun to find out what you'd be...or," he said when he saw me getting mad, "It could be set so you have the same form as us."

I nodded. "Well...if I can turn back at will, than I'll do it. But what are you, anyway?"

Why in the HECK did I ask that? The minute I asked, I knew what it was going to do – there would be too many suggestions given for what the Warners were. They're Warners, that's it, and I knew it. So why did I have to set that off? Wakko and Dot would've joined in if they were paying attention.

After two full minutes of this, I said "OK, OK, I know what you are. So can I turn back to human after?"

Yakko gave a nod. "Sure. The best thing is, you can turn from human to toon and back at any time at will after that. The first time is a little harder, just a warning."

I wish he'd warned me properly. We got to Denver, we settled in the first night, we went out the first day, then I agonized over what to wear, yet again. And again, Dot came to my rescue.

OK, this is probably a good time to say that the hotel in Denver gave Mom and Dad a special deal that meant we had three (more luxurious than usual) rooms – one for Mom and Dad, one for the boys, and one for me and Dot. So that meant no one was going to walk in while Dot was helping me with my outfit. "You want me to find something from nothing again?" she offered. "You wore that top I gave you more than once."

I was wearing it at that moment. "Yeah, but I feel guilty about you getting me this stuff."

Dot wore an angelic smile. "OK, if you feel that way, you don't need to keep any other clothes I give you on your next dates. Come on, it's not like I buy any of this."

I had a thought. I really did feel weird, letting Dot do all this fashion and makeup stuff for me. I had one suggestion. "I've got it! Dot, what if I pay you a little bit each time you get something new out? Like, since you don't have to pay for the clothes, it'll just be, like, a couple dollar bills for each thing, but I could, right?"

"Well...if you want to." Dot said. "But I should warn you, the clothes can only be worn around ten times before they become nothing again."

"..."

"_What?"_

"Come on!" Dot said impatiently. "Haven't you ever noticed that whenever we have the bag, we never use the same thing twice? It's a law of the toon universe. Once something's used ten times, it's not coming back. I guess it was put in place so that the shows don't get repetitive."

I wasn't quite ready to believe it. "What about your pet?" I challenged. "Or Wakko's mallet?"

"The mallet is real." Dot said straight off. "We just keep it in the bag when we don't need it. And my pet is different every time I bring it out, you should know that." A little smile appeared on her face. "By the way-"

"Were you going to bring it out? Don't!" I said quickly, knowing what Dot was going to say.

"Anyway, are you going to pay rent for ten wears, or let me just give you whatever?" Dot questioned.

I sighed. "I'll pay 50 cents for each item, but that's it."

By the time of the date, I was wearing a pink T-shirt and a dark short denim skirt. I was still unsure about it. "Do I look OK?" I said anxiously. "What will I look like as a toon?"

"Don't worry!" Dot said, reassuring me as she had for the last twenty minutes. "Yes, you look great. You will look OK when you're like us. Just relax, girl!"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. I noticed Dot grab onto the handle of the bathroom door, although she looked as if she was straining to leave. She saw me looking. "It's a force of habit to try to get to the door first." she explained. "Can't do that when it's your date."

I opened the door, and there was Yakko, grinning. We left in the car, him still with that usual smile, and me, a little nervous.

"So," I said. "I have to become a toon. Where does that happen?"

"Anywhere." he said. "But earlier today I found the best place for it. It's only two minutes away."

The place was another park. The sun was just about to set, since it was seven-thirty, but surprisingly, no one was there.

"Keep in mind that this is only going to be this complicated the first time." Yakko reminded me. "After this, you can switch from human to toon in any way at any time. I'll tell you how later. For now, just follow my instructions." He was serious for once, and I believed everything. He pointed to a nearby bench. "Go over there, lie on it or something, and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to." I raised my eyebrows, but did so.

There was a pause, when nothing happened. Then I felt some kind of pain. It was like I was being stretched and squashed at the same time. That didn't sound too weird, but it was painful as hell, and I screamed. I didn't need to fight to keep my eyes closed, either. Then suddenly, the feeling disappeared.

"OK, you can open your eyes now." I heard Yakko say in his usual friendly tone.

I opened my eyes and stood up. "How come you didn't warn me it was going to be like that?" I asked.

"Cause you would've refused. C'mon, don't be mad. That's not going to happen again." he said. "At least, take a look at yourself."

For the first time, I looked down at myself. Just like the Warners, I had black fur, and my feet were more like paws. "Do I have a white face? And ears? And a red nose?" I asked, glancing down at my tail. I'd forgotten about that.

"Uh-huh." Yakko did the eyebrow thing, with his trademark grin. I glanced down at my hands, to see I even had the white gloves.

"So why did I need to become a toon?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out. Come on!" We got back into the car, and Yakko began driving again, this time with a girl in the car that looked just like him.

**I know, I know, it was filler, but I really wanted to do this. Just a question, would anyone be interested in doing some fanart for this story? I've seen some awesome pictures done before of fanfictions, but I can't draw, so would anyone be interested? Even if you're not, please leave a review! I'll try to update one more time before I leave, but I probably won't be able to.**


	18. Chapter 18: Toon

**Oh, sorry, Emmygirl822 and frumouttamimind, I didn't see your reviews for Chapter 16! But here's a thanks now. OK, now, on with the chapter.**

**Alex: Thanks for the Chapter 17 reviews, from xBrianna123x, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822, A Scribbler and Kibalover1998. Oh, and SideshowJazz1 does not own the song "It Takes Two" from the musical _Hairspray._**

I didn't really understand. We went to a movie – some story about a group of teenagers stranded on an island – girls and guys. It had brutality and romance in it, so it was an OK mix. The girl who died in it reminded me of the popular girls in my grade. She was that pretty and that blonde and that fiesty. But why would I need to watch it as a toon?

After the movie, another question plagued me. When Yakko and I were back in the car, I asked it. "So, at this moment, do I have toon abilities?"

"Try something." he suggested. I thought about it, for a moment, then smiled.

"Do you have the bag?" I asked. Yakko had brought it, for some reason, so I reached in, and brought out a laptop, which was marked 'EXPLODES ON ORDER'.

I grinned and opened it. Then I put it a few feet away from anyone passing. "Explode." I ordered, and it did. Of course, no one was hurt. I couldn't help giggling. "That was awesome! Why didn't I ever get to be a toon other times in the summer?"  
"Well..." Yakko said, "I only discovered this way to turn humans into toons last summer, and you were avoiding us then."

I shrugged. Then I smiled. "Well, at least now I'm equal to you, for some time! I have a counter attack."

"Careful, Princess Alexandra. You're up against highly experienced toons." Yakko teased.

For once, I didn't scowl at him. I simply said "I'm still not a princess."

"Well, then, I guess you're opposed to Burger King, if you're not a princess."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "If we're getting fast food, why not?"

We did actually go to Burger King, and found a booth in the corner. It wasn't exactly Italiano food, but it was fun to go there. Plus, I put a couple quarters into the jukebox and so my favourite songs were playing.

Finally, when we were back in the car, that's when I asked the one question that I had forgotten. "How does anything on this date make it necessary for me to be a toon? Also, how do I turn back to human form?"

"It's easy." Yakko said, avoiding my first question. "All you have to do from changing from toon to human or human to toon from now on, is to close your eyes again, then focus on what you want to be for five seconds. After that, you should have turned back."

I tried that right now, and this time, there was no pain. I just opened my eyes, and I was back to normal. I quickly turned myself back into a toon, just to ask my first question again. "So how did anything on this date make it necessary for me to be a toon? It's fun, don't get me wrong. But it doesn't seem necessary."

"For one thing, it's fun. Now you can actually join in with us. That was kind of fun, back when we were little kids."

I thought back to those times when I'd happily joined in with the Warners. Now I could do so again, although I knew it couldn't be the same, because my fifteen-year-old self would hold back more.

"And for another," Yakko continued. "It's not over yet."

"So?" I said. "What's next?"

"Remember when you said on the second date had I got anything else planned, and I said kind of, and you said how we were kind of different?" Yakko said. I nodded. "Well, now we're both toons. We're not different at this moment. So I'd thought about that. And that's kind of why the reason I chose to ask you to be a toon for once."

Suddenly, I thought I could hear music playing. "Is this something to do with a duet?"

"No, I just wanted to sing something to you, just while no one's going to hear us." The car was sound-proof, I guessed.

I recognized the song immediately. "_They say it's a man's world, but it cannot be denied,_

_What good's a man's world without a woman, by his side?_

_So I'll be waiting for that moment you decide,_

_That I'm your man and you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea and you're the pearl_

_It takes two, baby...it takes two." _All three of the Warners always had good voices, so I could enjoy the singing, even if I had hated the song But I loved it, too. The lyrics were sweet, and so was the tune.

"_A king ain't a king without the power behind the throne." _Yakko continued.

"_A prince is a pauper, babe, without a chick to call his own,_

_So please darling, choose me, I don't wanna rule alone._

_Tell me I'm your king and you're my queen, that no one else can come between_

_It takes two, baby, it takes two..."_

The song ended after a couple more verses. I had to smile, and at one point, I even closed my eyes, just listening. I only opened my eyes when it ended, feeling a little bit disappointed.

"Alexandra Romara, I don't want to drag this out any longer." Yakko said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was struck at this. I didn't know whether I had fallen in love, as of yet. But I could see this was a serious question. I couldn't deny it, I did kind of like Yakko in that way. My mind kept saying 'no', though, reminding me that I wasn't actually a toon.

But I had to make a decision. "Yes." I finally whispered.

The boy opposite me smiled. "I hoped you would. Now I can finally show you exactly why I wanted you to be a toon for tonight."  
And with that, Yakko Warner kissed me.

**Wow. I wasn't sure exactly where this was going, but it ended the way I wanted. Leave a review! Now this will probably be the last chapter for some time. Also, the movie in this was a vague description of my story "Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages", if you want to know. It can be found with my other fanfics.**


	19. Chapter 19: Girlfriend

**OK, here's the next chapter, yay! I managed to get Internet access on vacation! (I'm typing this at my aunt's house). Thanks for reviewing, Emmygirl822, KaylaMicael, Kibalover1998, frumouttamimind and A Scribbler (and if anyone asks, yes, I made a reference to _Thriller – _several, actually, but I quoted it at one point_. _Find the quote, and you can have a cameo appearance in the next chapter – just tell me what happens in it. RIP,MJ)!**

The kiss was...I wasn't sure how to explain it. The Warners are known to kiss anyone, just to annoy them. I'd experienced it. Of course, this was different. It was sweet, soft – it just seemed more like a real kiss, if that made any sense. It was just like any time I'd kissed a guy, mostly. Back in Arizona, I'd kissed Will (well, more like he kissed me) more than once, and on the outside, it really wasn't any different. The difference here was not the kiss itself, but the way it made me feel. It was like the way I felt when I drove faster than I was meant to, or did something daring. It was like an adrenaline rush, but there was, again, a difference. The rush I got then was just a feeling of danger, a thriller, thriller night, which this so wasn't. The way I felt just made me want to freeze time. My eyes fluttered closed, just wanting to hang on to that feeling.

But it had to end. I opened my eyes as we broke away. Yakko raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. I knew that look well.

Before he could say anything, I spoke first. "Whatever you're thinking about saying, just don't." I ordered. "That was just...if you say anything about it, you're just going to kill the mood." I paused. "So are we going back to the hotel, or what? Should I turn back to my normal self?"

"Stick with the toon form for now." Yakko said, although it was more of a suggestion than a statement. "I think the others want to see what you look like as one of us."

A thought occurred to me. "Mom and Dad don't know I was going to look like this, right?" I said. "They better not see us." But I wasn't bothered. What had just happened to me wouldn't let me feel annoyed. I just had a feeling, like bubbles were everywhere, making me feel light and in love –

Wait! _Love? _What was I thinking? As we drove back to the hotel, I had to wonder. Had I really fallen in love? Actual real love?

But when we got back to the hotel, I had no time to wonder. Even though it was late, and the ground rules dictated that we weren't really supposed to be in each other's rooms after 9pm (unless it was a suite all four of us were sharing), we both went into my and Dot's suite, and who else besides Dot should be there but Wakko.

Dot jumped up, and she studied me.

"Um, Dot, could you quit that?" I questioned. "It's really weird."

Dot blinked, and then she smiled sweetly. "You look great, girl." She glanced at the boys. "OK, give us some room, guys. Out."

"Not again!" I cried. "Dot, could you leave the questions out, just once?"

The boys were, of course, letting their younger sister order them around. Just at the door, Yakko gave me one more kiss, this time being a kiss goodnight, and I smiled back at him before we went into our separate rooms again.

Dot was visibly bursting with questions. I sighed. Now that I wasn't intoxicated with the after-effects of that first kiss, I was starting to get annoyed. "Dot Warner, just don't. I've told before, but now I'm not going to. I don't kiss and tell."

That caught Dot's attention. "I saw you kiss just then!" she squealed. "How many other times?"

"Once." I muttered. Dot's eyes begged me to continue, and I couldn't resist them. I told her everything. The film, Burger King, _It Takes Two, _the girlfriend question...but the only thing I didn't tell her was what the kiss felt like.

The next week in Denver was...weird, I guess. Fun, but weird. A couple times, I turned myself into a toon and persuaded the Warners to help me with toon skills. Soon, I could think up verbal comebacks once in a while, and had found my own way of annoying antagonists. Basically, all I needed to do was follow the person everywhere, talking and talking about whatever teenage-girl thing was interesting. Of course, this would mean other people would steer clear. The antagonist would soon be begging me to leave them alone. If they tried to force me, I could pull a robotic version of me (or one of my friends, since I could only use them ten times) out of the bag, and we'd each grab an arm and talk about different things.

Being Yakko's girlfriend was different to just us hanging out. Wakko and Dot still left us alone at times, and I got a bit more into girlfriend mode. That wasn't to say I was a girly-girl fangirl type. I was just...a girl.

On the last night in Denver, we decided to take another movie night. Yeah, it was our third, but we liked them. This time, we organized it better. We'd have pizza (pepperoni), popcorn (the boys wanted butter and Dot and I went for sugared) and ice cream (napoleon), we decided. My movie decision related back to our last movie night. Yes, I'd had nightmares, but I'd liked _A Nightmare On Elm Street _enough to decide on _A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. _The Warners chose a New Zealand film called _Boy – _although knowing the Warners' style, I thought that was Wakko's idea.

I bring up the movie night, because of the two things that mixed it. Number one, the main character of _Boy _idolized Michael Jackson. Second, _Dream Warriors _was a movie that left me feeling more confident about controlling my dreams. Third, during some of the movie (One boy got his tendons torn out of him and was walked around like a puppet, and knives slit the wrist of one girl), I would turn away. And just like last time, I was right next to Yakko, so I would hide my face in his shoulder. And for most of the night when I wasn't scared, my head was still on his shoulder, same as the last time. After the night was over, Dot and Wakko both looked us over (I saw these sneaky smiles on their faces), and they left the two of us alone. And this is where the importance of the movies come in.

Yakko looked at me, with a little smile on his face. "So, _Nightmare _again, huh? How come you chose that one? Didn't you have nightmares after watching the first one?"

I shrugged. "It's third movie lucky."

"You remind me of Kristen in a lot of ways."

This surprised me. "How so?" I asked.

"You look like her, for one thing." Yakko answered. "You're blonde, with blue eyes, only prettier. And you're strong-willed, and definitely not shy with expressing how you feel. Anyway, I was going to ask, what did you think of our choice?"

"Surprising," I said. "But it was OK. I liked the Michael Jackson haircut that boy got."

"Do you like Michael Jackson's music?"

This question, too, took me by surprise. "It's pretty good. I like 'Beat It' and 'Thriller'." I admitted. "How come?"

"Well," Yakko said, his smile growing, "You liked that time I sang 'It Takes Two', and the movie you chose was kind of a thriller, even though it was really a horror. So I kind of wanted to see if I..."

The music was starting. I knew that music. "_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark..." _I turned myself into toon form for this song.

Yakko did his own unique performance of the whole song, appropriating the movie, with him acting as dream killer Freddy Krueger, with me dressed in pyjamas, just like warrior Kristen Parker. But even so, I couldn't help giggling at the performance. I even joined in, trying a few gymastics moves, like Kristen in the movie.

But then it got to the third line of the third verse. We were back in normal attire. "_Now is the time," _Yakko sang, still perfectly in tune, draping an arm around me, "_For you and I to cuddle close together...yeah,_

_All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller thriller here tonight..." _During this version of the chorus, he actually did hold me close. And I liked that feeling it gave me.

When it got to the spoken part, I heard the actual voice come from the window. I pulled back the curtain, and found a loudspeaker in my face. I looked past it, and found that the speaker was Wakko.

"Ahem." I said. The music stopped, and Wakko fell silent. Then he gave a grin, and shrugged, walking off. I spotted Dot hovering in the background. She giggled, and followed her brother.

Yakko and I kissed. "Thank you." I whispered. "That was amazing."

"Goodnight, Princess Alexandra." he said, before leaving the suite.

That night, I dreamed, but I didn't have any real nightmares.

**Sorry, I know I already did the serenade, but I just think that a boy who can sing to his girl is just adorable, and I like MJ's music and the _Nightmare _series. I'm juggling all my stories at this point. Please review, and remember, if you can find the other MJ reference besides the serenade and _Boy, _cameo appearance will be coming to you.**


	20. Chapter 20: Love?

**OK, here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, xBrianna123x, A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822 and KaylaMicael. The cameo(s) go to: KaylaMicael, Guest, Emmygirl822, and A Scribbler!**

**Note: Not all the cameos will be in this chapter, but they will all be up eventually. **

After that, our relationship was not exactly concealed from Mom and Dad, but I didn't say anything to them. As far as they knew, the dates had been just going out as friends. Well, they were a little surprised at my agreements to them, because they had endured me whining on about all the Warners being annoying, ESPECIALLY Yakko (remember the first chapter), but they seemed to be happy enough about it.

Our next stop was in Salt Lake City, the capital of Utah. Mom and Dad had already decided on one of the things we were doing that week. "We'll be going on a sightseeing tour in two days." Mom told us before we got to the hotel. "It's 90 minutes long. Other than that, the days are free."

While all of us were waiting to get our room keys, we sat on the sofa in the lobby. A girl reading a book glanced up for a moment, and then did a double take. She stared and then exclaimed "Oh. My...the Warners?"

"That's us!" Yakko said brightly. "Why? You want an autograph?"

The girl smiled. "Well, OK." All three Warners got out paper and a pen, and signed their names with a flourish. Finally, Mom and Dad gave us our key cards – and in this case, the four of us were sharing a two-bedroom suite. The Warners stayed for a couple minutes longer than I did to talk to the girl, but they got up to the hotel room before me anyway.

"Hey, can you teach me how to be standing there when you haven't moved?" I asked. "It's annoying me, and I want to do it too." I turned myself into toon form straight after I'd finished talking, and the afternoon went on with my toon lessons. It was getting more and more fun.

Yakko and I scheduled two dates for our time in Salt Lake City. "Should I organize one of them?" I asked.

"Nah, leave it to me." Yakko said carelessly. "You don't organize, anyway. Plus, you love my ideas, don't deny it." I glared at him. "C'mon, Princess Alexandra, admit it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I love your ideas. But I do so organize!"

Yakko gave me a sort of skeptical but joking look. "Whatever you say. But I'm not complaining, cause I got to see your eyes from saying that."

I sighed. "You and my eyes, I swear."

"What? They're pretty!"

"Well, then marry them!"

"Well, I'm halfway there." Yakko shrugged. "I'm dating you, aren't I?"

I groaned. "Please don't tell me that you wanted me to be your girlfriend just because you like my eyes."

That was when we started to get serious, and Dot and Wakko drifted away. "I wanted you to be my girlfriend because you are fun, fiesty, cool, and that you are the only girl out of the toon world I know that had no interest in me or Wakko." Yakko said. Then that mischevious grin appeared on his face again. "But I have to admit, that you are definitely very easy on the eyes. Guess it's a bonus."

I couldn't help the smile on my face. Without a doubt, Yakko Warner was the most annoying guy I'd ever come across, even now. But it was for a different reason. It was because he could tease me now, and then turn my hard glare into a soft smile in the space of five seconds. Without even trying. The problem was, I couldn't get annoyed around him because of that. I could only get annoyed after the event had happened, and even then, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Well, I would occasionally talk to one of my friends on Facebook about my holiday. Heather was still stuck at home, and she was very sympathetic. She was used to me whining on about the Warners to her and didn't seem to mind. In fact, back a couple of summers ago, she'd met them, and seemed to find them as annoying as I did.

But I couldn't bring myself to tell her the whole story. I talked about how infuriating Yakko was getting, but I didn't tell her we were a couple. My biggest confidant was...yeah, you guessed it, Dot. What's more, she seemed to understand perfectly. I talked to her about it the night before our first Salt Lake City date.

"Have you seen the short when I sing about how cute I am and at the end the boys start saying how I'm a pain and boring? I get mad at them." Dot said.

I shook my head.

"Well, it's basically the same. I'm mad, the boys are looking like they think I'm about to explode, and then Yakko says to me 'You're awfully cute when you're angry' and I immediately stop being mad. Trust me, my brother always knows exactly how to talk his way out of anything."

"But this has only started happening recently." I pointed out. "Anyway, you don't count so much, cause you _are_ his sister and you two have known each other forever that even if his number one talent wasn't talking, he could do that."

Dot smirked. "You're in love!" she sang. "That's definitely it."

I stared at her. "How would I?" I said quietly. "We only just became a couple."

But Dot was in her own world "_He loves you, you love he, I'm ripping off Baloney-"_

"Who?" I asked.

Dot snapped out of it. "This toy dinosaur that seemed to enjoy getting an anvil on his head. We couldn't faze him."

"Oh, right, he's a Barney clone." I guessed. "But you can't be right. I can't be in LOVE."

"Yes, you can." Dot sing-songed. "And you are. Now, what are you going to wear for the next date?"

**One cameo down, three to go. I need a little more information from a couple of the people, so just PM me with the name you would like to be called, what you want to look like, and what you would like to do if you haven't already. And please, above all, REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Chemistry

**OK, new chapter. Thanks for reviewing, A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, Guest, and Emmygirl822.**

Dot helped me choose my clothes, as usual. "I'd have to guess you want to impress him more, now you two are actually together." she said. And I hated to admit it, but she was absolutely right. When you liked a guy as much as I did, you really wanted to impress him.

But Dot didn't wait for an answer. "You should wear blue." she continued. "Same as your eye colour, plus, blue is really pretty with blonde hair."

"What about the style?" I asked.

Dot smirked. "If I know my brother, he'll want you to be showing a lot of skin."

I sighed. "I'm thinking I better do his job here." I turned myself to toon form, then popped up, blew a kiss to the nonexistent audience, and tried a "Goodnight, everybody." Then I turned myself back into human form. "I can't do it properly."

"Good effort, though." Dot said brightly. "Anyway, I thought a low-cut top and shorts would work." She pulled out a tight blue V-neck top that would emphasize my C-cup. Unfortunately, as I thought, it would probably make my stomach stick out, too. But when I tried it on, it, of course, looked perfect on me. As for the shorts, I wore my pink denim, and they looked surprisingly nice.

This time, the date wasn't as low-key as the last. We went to a dance club (me in toon form), and, well, some of the time we ended up dancing with people we didn't even know. Actually, one of them, who was really pretty with long dark hair and blue eyes made me feel a little nervous. I was no stranger to the fact that the Warner brothers were flirts, and I really did not want to have MY boyfriend flirting with another girl.

Much to my surprise, Yakko didn't even pay any attention to another girl. His eyes were on me all night, and I couldn't help but love the attention I was getting.

The best part of the night was the one time a slower song came on – some song I didn't know. We immediately began dancing in the proper position, with one of my hands on his shoulder, and the other holding his hand. I hadn't danced that way since we learned ballroom dancing as part of a PE assignment in school, and then, I hadn't bothered to even look at whoever I danced with. Unlike Jasmine, who was the stereotypical leader of the cheerleading squad (that means beautiful and snobby), boys weren't desperate to dance with me.

But this was different. I actually knew, and liked the boy I was dancing with. It was electric. Our eyes were on each

other the whole time.

Finally, the song ended, but the way I was feeling didn't. Yakko didn't let go of my hand as we left the dance club and got back into the car.

Neither of us talked as he drove to the restaurant, which was weird, especially for him. I gasped when I saw it, breaking my silence. "A Vietnamese restaurant? How could you tell that I wanted some kind of Asian cuisine?"

Yakko laughed. "Come on, let's go in."

It was a great place, but I continued to ask the question. "How do you do it, Yakko Warner? How can you read me so well?"

"Seriously, Princess Alexandra, I know you better than you want to admit."

"Maybe so, but no one else can read me that way."

"Guess I'm just special that way."

When we got back to the hotel, I immediately told Dot everything she'd want to know, just so I had a few minutes left before I got too tired.

Wakko and Dot gave us an hour in mine and Dot's room to hang out. We started off just talking, and having an actual regular conversation. It was the type of thing I'd talk about with my guy friends. But after the first fifteen minutes, we did...well, what a boy and girl do at the beginning of their relationship. Kiss, snog, you know the basics. But really, Yakko was more forward than the average boy, and when I was a toon, my inhibitions were lowered, and I didn't know why. So I didn't protest half an hour after we'd gone to the room, when we slowly came to a lying position on my bed, him at the top. We didn't go that far, but I hadn't expected my first real make-out session so soon into the dates. But it happened, and it was...

Well, to tell the truth, I'd never thought about what it might be like. But it was amazing. Even mind-blowing. Even though the kisses had been intoxicating, I didn't expect heated kisses, everywhere above my chest, and a boy's arms around me to feel this good. I could hardly think straight. Only a few coherent thoughts came to mind:

_How far will this go?_

_I think I do love him._

_All that can control this, please don't have it stopping anytime soon._

I didn't even talk the whole time. Maybe I did voice something, I can't remember. All I remember was the way it felt...as if it was heaven. I hung on to the hope that there would be more of those to come.

When Yakko finally broke away, he laughed at the way I looked. "Guess I don't have to ask how that was."

I finally found my voice. "Come on, you don't have to tease me. You did that enough already." I said in a whisper, but that line made both of us laugh.

Yakko blew a kiss to the audience, as I had earlier that day. "Goodnight everybody!"

"Why do you say that particular line?" I asked, suddenly inspired.

Yakko shrugged. "People that are up at nighttime stay up late, and that's when the adult shows come on. Adult shows have adult jokes, so I guess that's where it comes from." Suddenly, he glanced up, looking a little bit...shy? I don't know. "By the way, if you're still going to keep this from your parents, you might wanna wear something with a high collar tomorrow."

I rushed to the mirror, and I had to turn myself back to human to understand, since the fur hid my skin. A purple bruise was on the side of my neck. I shrugged, not complaining. A hickey was not at the top of my list of fears, and besides, it had felt so good while it lasted. "I'll ask Dot to do something with my hair that'll hide it. No big deal."

Yakko grinned back at me. "Well, goodnight, Princess Alexandra."

I finally started to realize why that name had stopped annoying me. It was because, whenever Yakko and I were alone, I felt like a princess. And I couldn't deny it any longer: Dot was right. I was totally, completely, unconditionally in love with Yakko Warner.

**Yay, Alex finally admits it! That was intense, huh? I actually expected this chapter to be short, but then I added on the make-out description and the conversation after. Yeah, it's a little rushed, but come on, I can't imagine Yakko Warner taking a relationship slowly. Please, please, please review! I'm hoping to break 100 by this time next month.**


	22. Chapter 22: Admittance

**Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael, xBrianna123x, Emmygirl822, dundeegirl21 and Kibalover1998. Here's the next chapter! (Oh, and disclaimer: the video on YouTube called "I Kissed A Warner" is not mine, but the song itself is, apart from a few lines (my song is on here, but someone actually sang it on YouTube).**

I think all the Warners saw that I had fallen in love, but none of them really said anything – well, not to me, anyway. But I didn't just go by what they said. I often caught them looking at each other as if to say something, and it was usually after saying something to me. I had been daydreaming a lot recently (mind occasionally, and only occasionally, meeting gutter), and whenever I said "I'm sorry, what was that?" that was when they'd exchange glances. Other times, they'd just look at me in this knowing way, which got on my nerves. That first morning after the makeout, Dot was the first to give me that look, when she carefully swept my hair over to the side of my neck, concealing the hickey from anyone who glanced, looked, or even concentrated on my neck for a time (seriously, who would look at it long enough for that?). I got quite a few more throughout the next few days.

Also, it seemed as if they were doing a disappearing act on me way too often for it to be normal – well, for them. I suspected that their exchanged glances meant something that they wanted to say, but not while I was there. My guess was that they disappeared because they wanted to discuss that. I had more alone time than I ever had in the summer before, and you won't believe this, but I actually missed having them around, annoying me or not.

I really needed to find a way to admit to Yakko that I had fallen in love with him. I mean, if I just admitted it, maybe they'd stop looking at me in that way.

But every way I practised or found on the Internet seemed either corny or just plain weird. Finally, on the fourth day in Salt Lake City, I was searching on YouTube on the computer in the lobby. OK, I was actually trying to work out why the Warners had annoyed me so much, since, even though they hadn't really changed much, I didn't feel annoyed by them. That was when I came across a video called "I Kissed A Warner". It intrigued me, so I clicked.

The video title read "I KISSED A WARNER!" and below "Yakko Warner, to be exact : P."

I don't know, I just felt jealous at that, but as the music to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" played and a voice sang the words appearing on the screen, I knew it. This was the perfect way to tell Yakko! After all, he had asked me to be his girlfriend through an – or after a – song.

But I had to adjust the words. I wrote them down on a sheet of paper. Then I changed "_I only knew of Dot Warner, not of her brothers" _to "_I only talked to Dot Warner, not to her brothers". _Next, "_No, I haven't known you for long" _to "_Yes, you've annoyed me for so long"._

For a few more days, I practised whenever I could be sure the Warners weren't there or listening to me. As I mentioned, I had a lot of time on my hands, so half the time, I could easily belt out "_I'm hypnotized by you, Yakko, I'm in love with you!"_

Knowing the tune helped, too.

I planned to sing it at the end of our next date, and so I continued practising.

On the evening of the date, when I was stressing what to wear, Dot surprised me. "So, are you going to stick with the mirror as your audience, or move on to a living audience?" I must've looked blank, because she added "That parody song! You know, the one you're gonna declare love in?"

I stared at her, then glared. "How do you know about that?"

Dot rolled her eyes. "You don't really think we didn't ever hear you? We all did. It's just lucky that the boys couldn't hear exactly what you were saying."

"Then how did you?" I questioned.

Dot flicked her ears so they trembled. "These might be shorter than theirs, but their power of hearing is so much better. So are you going to sing it?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am. Happy?"

"Equivalently." Dot laughed. She pulled a minidress out of thin air this time. It was figure-hugging and deep pink. "You should wear this! Oh, and don't give me the cents for that one. And also, I'm lending this to you" She handed me an Apple Ipod. "This plays stuff without headphones. I've got the karaoke track for your song on it."

So that night, I actually was able to choose everything. Since I was wearing a minidress (and in spite of me being in toon form as usual for the dates), I chose something really low-key: a takeaway on the beach. Thing was, the nearest beach faced east, and so the sun set over the sea. I'd always wanted to see that, and while it wasn't one of those fun-time dates, it was a cliché that still seemed to work.

"So," Yakko said as the sun continued to set. "Why did you choose this?"

I shrugged. "Make any quip you want about how cliché this is – actually, on second thought, don't-" I warned. "But I still kind of like it."

"You want it to be any more cliche." Yakko said, with the smile I knew so well.

"What do you-" he cut me off with a passionate kiss, just as the sun finished setting, and we walked back to the car under a starlit sky.

I decided that the best time to tell him would be when we got back to the hotel, but still in the car. But because of toon reason, I didn't need the Ipod. The minute the car stopped, I spoke. "There's something I wanted to say before we go in – I guess it's kind of a confession. I couldn't believe it at first, but I had to accept it." The music immediately played, without the Ipod. My singing of the words was involuntary. Maybe the laws of the toon world knew that left to myself, I may well have lost my nerve.

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention," _I heard my voice sing.

"_I only talked to Dot Warner, not with her brothers._

_It's not what, i'm used to, just can't resist your charms,_

_I'm hypnotized by you, Yakko, I'm in love with you!" _I could feel my face heating up underneath my fur when I got to that bit, but my voice continued.

"_I kissed a Warner, and I liked it_

_The taste of his sly grinning lips_

_I kissed a Warner, to try it_

_Bet the fangirls are jealous_

_Tried with my might, it felt so right_

_Does this mean that I'm crazy tonight?_

_I kissed a Warner, and I liked it_

_I liked it." _I went through the whole song, every line loud and clear.

I couldn't keep eye contact with Yakko as I sang. I felt too...I guess...bashful. But whenever I did look at him, I saw that smile. Whenever he saw me looking, he'd raise an eyebrow and smirk.

Finally, it ended, and I looked up again. "That was kind of my way of saying it." I whispered. "You understand, right?"

"I understand completely. Oh, and one more thing. In answer to the chorus, yes, you are crazy. But then, is anyone sane?"

I laughed at him. "Well, I don't think you are, but I love you for it anyway."

"Guess that's why I love you too. For being crazy. OK, so what next?"

I smiled mischievously and, as if we were on the same wavelength, we jumped onto the seats at the back at the same time. Then I tackled him and we did exactly what we had the night of the date before that."

**I'm planning a bit of a timeskip in our next chapter. Not long, just a few weeks, but if I kept those in, it would just be so much fluff no one could breathe. I have to put in a bit of drama, now Alex has admitted it out loud. Please, review and peace out until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Advances

**Well, let's get the next chapter started! I'm in Singapore now, and this will be the last chapter I update on vacation *Grabs champagne*. Then it's back in New Zealand and back studying *sighs*. Thanks for reviewing, Kibalover1998, Emmygirl822, frumouttamimind and A Scribbler.**

_Two weeks later..._

The summer trip was almost over, and we were spending our last day (and night) in San Fransisco. For Warner Bros, the employees would be back on the lot in a couple of days (the day after that, we'd drop the Warners off and they'd be sealed in the tower until the next summer). For me, I'd have a week until high school started. I was kind of looking forward to sophomore year, since I wasn't going to be one of the youngest any more.

Things had changed so much this summer. At the beginning, I was counting the days until we could at last say goodbye to the Warners for another summer. Now, I was dreading the goodbye. The three of them weren't usually let off the movie lot during the year. Also, it would be a struggle for me to get onto the lot without getting dragged into a paid tour (which would not include going up to the water tower). So unless there was a way around it, I wouldn't even be able to talk to my boyfriend for a whole year! Also, I was going to miss the other two. How was I going to survive without Dot's makeovers? Not to mention, I'd started to learn more about being a toon, with their help. All three of them helped me with their particular strengths, and I was getting better by the day.

But I didn't want to stop until I was as good as them. I could outsmart a regular person (and sometimes did), but I could never win against a Warner Bros-created toon.

I tried to enjoy the time I had left with them. Over the last two weeks, Yakko and I had continued to increase our number of dates, to the point where we didn't actually go on proper dates most of the time, but we always had...shall we say, after-date activities. Oh, and we had one more movie night. This time, I chose the fourth _Nightmare _movie, and the Warners chose some other movie I'd never heard of.

Anyway, remember how, after the third movie, Yakko said I reminded him of Kristen Parker, the heroine? Well, I had to admit, her boyfriend Rick (who was one of the happiest characters I'd ever seen, but also a super-good fighter, even though he got killed in the end) did vice versa – reminded me of Yakko a whole lot, especially when Alice Johnson, his sister, imagined him jumping out of the coffin and telling her he wasn't really dead. Although, my parallel as Kristen was a little spooky, since she burned to death near the beginning. I decided to keep the parallel to myself though. It's not like I exactly wanted to be charred Kristen, or my own boyfriend to be stabbed Rick. I was being paranoid, but I didn't care.

Our relationship was getting more heated. Every make-out session went further. I was, of course, the shyer, more reserved one. Yakko was the one to initiate the advances, but boy did I respond. I mean, I literally couldn't not respond. We were just lucky that Mom and Dad weren't in the same hotel room. By this time, nearly the end of summer, I'd actually let my bra come off at some point, but had my jeans/shorts/capri pants/skirt on. And, being a teenager, I knew all too well what my boyfriend wanted from me next.

Sure enough, in the afternoon, the subject was brought up. Mom and Dad were at some museum, and Wakko and Dot had gone down to the pool in our hotel. It was just me and Yakko in the hotel room I shared with all three of the Warners.

"It's one of the last days we'll see each other for a whole year." I said. "I can't believe it!"

"We're not going to not see each other." Yakko said. "Yeah, we get locked in the tower, but you know that we always escape. Usually, we just cause havoc around the movie lot, like we used to on our show. But I could easily get out of the lot and meet you."

"Still." I said. "For how long? You take my point, right?"

"Course. " The smile I'd learned to love crossed Yakko's face. "But if you feel that way, there's still something left that requires time. We've been working up to it."

It dawned on me. "You mean, you think we could actually...the whole way?" I whispered. "But it's illegal! I'm not yet sixteen!"

"Princess Alexandra, are you seriously going to let a few months get in the way?"

"It's September, and my birthday is in April!"

"OK, OK. If you're really against it, we'll leave it for another year."

I thought it over. Who would find out? Well, the Warners seem to know everything about each other, but who else? Plus, even if it was illegal, my hormones were screaming at me to say yes. I wanted it, no doubt. But I was also scared. Everything I'd read said it hurt. And what if something went wrong?

Finally, I asked a question, blushing the whole time. "Protection?"

"Got it covered. I bought stuff a couple days ago." He held up a box of condoms and a bottle of pills. "Easy."

I smiled a bit, still blushing. "OK, that's cool. So, since we're going back home tomorrow and we'll be staying nearer to Mom and Dad, should it be tonight?"

"Sure."

So we scheduled it. Even if Dot wasn't a Warner, she probably would've known. We persuaded her to share the other room with Wakko (with great difficulty) just for the one night. Once she was out, I locked the door, then helped push the beds together. Next, I turned myself into toon form.

Then I asked one more question, the question I would've been too shy to ask in my human form. I smirked a little. "Just one thing, Yakko. Do you still have baloney in your slacks?"

Yakko grinned again. "No."

I smiled again."Good." Then came one of the most momentous occasions of my life.

**I'm not comfortable with writing lemons. I read plently, but I think that I'd prefer to experience it myself before I write any. One of my friends told me about it, but all she said was "It hurt like hell" so that's not very helpful.**

**Now I send this plea out to all authors: PLEASE could you write what it was like? I don't mind if it's in third person, Alex's POV or Yakko's POV, just, please, if you're OK with writing a lemon, I would just love it is someone wrote one for this story.**

**And a thanks to frumouttamimind, since I got the idea for Alex's last question from your reviews? Speaking of which, reviews are still my favourite, so, lemon writing or not, please review! If I get more than 3, this fanfiction will have the most reviews of all my stories, (at the moment, that honour goes to "Slave To Passion"). So, please, PLEASE review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Morning

**OK, here we are, with the next chapter. Don't worry, it's not over yet! Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, Emmygirl822, frumouttamimind, and Guest (I actually meant that I'd like someone else to write that if they wanted to).**

I woke up the next morning, now starting to have doubts of what I'd just done. I'd slept with someone for the first time in my life, at the age of fifteen!

"_Well, guess your first time should be with someone you know well." _my mind quipped. My toon mind was always doing that – teasing the controlling part of my mind. That control beamed back a message: _It's still major!_

I glanced around. It turned out I was the only one awake, so I got dressed, and went back to human form. Immediately, the full impact of my actions hit me. My brain started screaming at me. _What the hell were you thinking? Did you realize that an underage girl engaging in intimacy is lawfully considered rape? How much did you even think about this?_

I wanted to scream out loud. None of what my mind was saying was wrong. It was true, an under-sixteen girl like me, doing that, is considered rape, even if it was consensual. I hadn't really thought about it, mostly because the concept was a bit daunting. Before the summer, I'd never even been topless with a boy. Now I'd gone the whole way!

I couldn't really remember everything happening. I did remember freezing up at the beginning, and not really thinking properly. My mind didn't seem to absorb much. I didn't see much...I remember seeing stars, and I could hear faint squeals. Were they from me? I couldn't remember. I only remember how I felt.

It was as if I was floating above myself, yet at the same time, I was never more aware of being in my own skin before...or my own fur, whatever...even though it isn't really my own, since I wasn't born a toon.

Suddenly, fears filled my head. What if the precautions we'd taken didn't work? I knew quite well that there were tiny chances of them not working, even though the pills were still on my dresser and I had every intention of using them. But I'd read about a girl that got pregnant, even though she and her boyfriend/fiance always used protection and she'd been taking the pill since she was 16.

There was no time to think about that, though. I would have started packing for going home properly, if there hadn't been a knock on the door.

"Hey, you two done yet?" It was the other two.

Yakko finally woke up, and blinked, but soon regained composure, as I started blushing. "You gonna let them in?" I asked. It was a toon thing to immediately be dressed literally in the blink of an eye without doing anything. Which he was, the next time I'd blinked. I opened the door, since we were both dressed, asking. "Have you packed yet?"

"I had to pack!" Dot exclaimed. "This is supposed to be my room too, you know." On the last line, she threw a glare at me which I knew wasn't genuine. After all, all she had to do was speed-pack.

I rolled my eyes. "Like it's a problem, sharing a room with a sibling. I've seen the water tower in the cartoons." (They had a triple bunk bed).

Dot made a 'whatever' gesture and told the boys to go. The minute they were out, Dot packed all her stuff in seconds (toon thing), and jumped onto her bed, eying mine with interest.

I recognized the look on her face. "Oh please, not this!" I begged. "Dot, please don't interrogate me about this! It's something I keep to myself! I told you after the third date, I don't kiss and tell."

"Aw, come on, Princess Alexandra!" Dot whined in her cutest tone. "You told me everything else! I'm not asking for a second-by-second account. Don't you EVER talk about boy action with your friends?"

I'll admit, I did stop to think about that. Sophie never talked about boys. Heather did, but it was never about boy action. The girl in our group who talked about it most was Kaylee, who was actually a junior this year. She was boy mad and seemed to hook up with half the seniors. But she'd at least saved her first time until she was with someone she liked. And Dot was right, she had told us a little bit about what it was like, although not that much.

"But seriously," I said out loud. "It was your brother. Don't you find that weird at all?"

Dot simply smiled. "I don't have to think about that, do I?"

"You do if I quit using the male pronoun and say his name at any opportunity." I teased.

"I can ignore it."

"You said friends."

"I thought we were friends by now, at least!"

"I've started thinking of you as more of a sister by now." It was true. Summer had never been like this one. I had been friends with the Warners at first. Later they became an annoyance, and then just something to avoid. And now...well, I loved Yakko, anyone could tell (except I made sure Mom and Dad didn't...it would get kind of weird until I found a way to tell them) and Wakko and Dot actually were starting to feel like they were _my _siblings too. Maybe it was to do with my honorary toon status (which was another thing I was keeping from my parents). Or maybe it was just the way the summer had turned out. But it had happened.

"Come on!" Dot pleaded. "Even if you think of me in sister terms, don't they talk about it too?" I sighed and started giving Dot a brief summary of what it was like.

YAKKO'S POV

I hadn't really thought about the bet I'd made with Wakko since we made it, after that first date with Alex. That was cause it wasn't important. But after we were done packing (in about one second precisely), I immediately said "Told you I'd get around Alex by the end of the summer. Pay up."

Wakko shrugged and handed over the money. "Good thing I thought you'd win. You going to stay with her?"

"Why not?" I'd actually started trying to work out a plan. Maybe, if I did it right, I would be able to see more of Alex than she imagined...

**Anyone interested in what he's talking about? They're going home, and the Warners will have to stay with Alex's family for a couple days, but apart from that, they'll be back on the movie lot. So, what do you think will happen? Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: School

**OK, next chapter coming up. Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael (I've thought about it, but they WERE both toons at the time...), Animaniacal, Kibalover1998 and Emmygirl822. BTW, all of the msn names or email addresses used here are completely made up. They might be real, but I don't know of them.**

**Note: I have considered Alex discovering the bet, but as of now, I've decided to keep her in the dark about it. She might well discover it later.**

ALEX'S POV

I was very quiet on the trip down California. To be fair, part of that was because I was listening to my new Katy Perry music. I'd finally been able to buy all the songs on the "Teenage Dream" CD on Itunes and was listening to it on my ipod nonstop. But my silence ended around the time when we got about halfway between Los Angeles and San Fransisco. I unconsciously began humming along with "California Gurls".

Suddenly, I realized a voice singing the words wasn't coming from my Ipod, and I had to look up. Wakko was holding a radio next to my head, which had a microphone attached to it. Dot was singing into the mic, hitting every note as she sang "_Cal-i-forn-ia girls, we're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock..."_

I pulled off my headphones. This type of thing just wasn't annoying me any more. It was pretty weird, truth be told, that it wasn't even the least bit annoying anymore, when only months ago, it would have made me scream. Now, I even smiled and began singing along "_West Coast re-pre-sent, now put your hands up, oh..."_

I was kind of happy when we did get home. I'd missed being at home, but two things hung over me. The first was school. Sure, I couldn't wait to be a sophomore, instead of a little freshman girl. The second was the fact that in two days, the Warners were going home. Yeah, I knew they escaped from the tower all the time, but who said they would think about me? And that meant all of them. I was really going to miss them. Yakko especially, but Dot and Wakko too.

For the last two days, the boys got the spare room in our house and Dot had to share with me again. She was still my sole confidant in everything. "You know, you could start emailing us." she said. "And we're on msn. My username is cuteone811, Wakko's is retrocrazy321, and Yakko's is allguyspreferblondes95."

I giggled at that name. "Mine is sunnysweethearts72." I said. "I'm on there often, anyway."

"Me too." Dot said. "We know your email address already. Ours is warnerbrothersister ."

For those two days, the three of us mainly hung around the house. Even the super-energetic Warners needed some time out. Sometimes, just the four of us left and hung around alone, in which I'd go into toon form and ask for more toon lessons. In that form, I could come up with billions of reasons why I needed more practise or needed to learn something else.

On the morning that the three of them were meant to arrive back at the movie lot, I said to Yakko "Are you sure we'll see each other through the year? You won't forget about me in the time? I know what it's like to have fun causing mayhem."

"Don't worry, Princess Alexandra." Yakko said, with his trademark smile. "We'll see each other more than you think."

I questioned him further about that statement, but he wouldn't say what he meant. I tried Wakko and Dot, but neither of them would tell me, although I could see that I was getting pretty close to making them crack. But nothing could make the Warners tell a secret if they didn't want to, and so I stopped pressing them.

We talked on msn all the time through the next week. I'll admit, Dot was on more often than the boys, but that was OK. We did a lot of talking. Like, for example, this:

sunnysweethearts72: I can't survive without your makeovers!

cuteone811: Stop stressing, kid. I'll email you all my best cutie tips.

sunnysweethearts72: Thanks, Dot. I need something to look good for school.

cuteone811: I know exactly what that's like. What are you going to wear?

sunnysweethearts72: My denim shorts and my pink spaghetti-strap top. You know the one.

cuteone811: Oh! *smiles innocently*

sunnysweethearts72: What? There's something you're not telling me.

cuteone811: There obviously is, since you're not asking, and I don't tell.

sunnysweethearts72: I better find out soon, or I'll go INSANE!

cuteone811: Uh-oh, capital letters, I think you might be insane already.

You get the idea. I talked to my friends about that too, since most of them were back from their holidays. Well, Heather had stayed at home anyway, but Sophie had gone around Florida for the holiday, and Kaylee's family had been to their summer home up in Montana.

The first day of school came, and we all met up at the lockers, watching the middle school kids and freshman pass (the middle school was in the same building as the high school).

"So you survived this time?" Sophie teased me.

"Judging by everything I was hearing, it was a close one this year." Heather joked. "I don't envy you, Lexi. Those three toons are so annoying."

I didn't know what to say. Finally I said "They were actually OK this summer, most of the time. Dot's practically ready to work at a beauty salon."

Kaylee had seen the old _Animaniacs _episodes, and was a closeted fan, except to the three of us others. "You mean a _cutie _salon." she said. "Did she suggest you to have a high ponytail?"

"Yeah, that was her." I admitted.

"It looks cool." said Heather. "But I thought you said the boys infuriated you?"

The bell rang at that moment, so we had to go to homeroom. In class, we all found adjoining desks.

Then something surprising happened. When the teacher was halfway through the register, the door opened, and the teacher immediately snapped "You're late."

A familiar voice sounded. "Sorry, I'm new, so I didn't know where I was supposed to be."

I gasped and turned around. The speaker was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like any normal guy, but I'd know that smile anywhere.

The teacher looked at the register. "So you are Lee Warner?"

"Uh-huh, that's me." said the wrongly named Yakko Warner. He was now just like me, and was going to my school.

My mind spun. I had a lot to ask him – for one thing, he should have been a junior, not a sophomore. And why was he coming here anyway?

**I am going somewhere with this, just bear with me. And please review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Confession

**Next up, an explanation. Thanks for reviewing, Kibalover1998 (I would, but I can't draw. There are some human Warners on deviantart), A Scribbler, frumouttamimind (yes I did), Emmygirl822 and KaylaMicael.**

I caught up to Yakko before we went to our first class. It was just lucky my friends weren't in my Music class. "So, _Lee." _I said pointedly. "What's your story?"

He grinned at me. "I found a way to turn toons into humans, like the reverse of you becoming a toon, back when we were in Nevada. Long story on how I got the company to send us here instead of keeping us schooled there. I wanted to surprise you."

I nodded, with more of a smile. "So are Wakko and Dot in the middle school?"

"Uh-huh, seventh and eighth grade."

"So why are you a sophomore if Dot is with the twelve-year-olds?"

"She IS nearly twelve." Yakko pointed out. "Our teacher wasn't accustomed to teaching eleventh grade, so I had to go a year back, after being in tenth grade for two years." He grinned. "Besides, I get to see you more."

I sighed. "So what class do you have next?"

"Your class." I raised my eyebrows when I heard that. "I set up my timetable with which subjects I thought you'd take. I'm good at guessing."

"I know." I answered. "So we both have Music?"

"Yeah."

After that, we hung out together some of the time. He did make friends with some of the other guys, and while anyone could see I was his girlfriend, he still couldn't resist flirting with some of the other girls, probably because they were paying attention to him a lot. Most of the time I didn't mind too much. We didn't have all the same classes, though. I was the only one of the two of us that took Dance (that was usually hip hop), but that was it.

After the end of school, there was always a car waiting for the Warners, but all three of them would walk me to the bus stop first. It was weird to see Wakko and Dot human, too. I mean, Yakko had looked different enough. Wakko was still like a younger version of him, just with his red cap (which now had skulls scrawled all over it) and of course, different clothes. Dot still wore the clothes she wore in the summer, but now she had long black hair, which she tied into a high ponytail with her flower scrunchie. They had enrolled in the school under different names, too. I once passed Dot and another girl in the hallway, and the other girl refered to Dot as "Ange", short for "Angelina", her real first name. I don't know why she needed to use her real first name, seeing as Dot was a pretty normal name, but she did for some reason. After I found that out, I questioned Wakko about his name in school. He said that he was calling himself "Rick", and I had to wonder if he was using that name because he talked like Ringo Starr, whose real name was Richard Starkey – well, he talked like one of the Beatles, at least.

There was one girl that I got nervous about Yakko flirting with. That was Jasmine of the cheerleading squad. Jasmine was the prettiest girl in the whole sophomore class. She was tall, thin, blonde, and blue-eyed. Her hair was lighter than mine, and I was half a head shorter than her. Luckily, we only really caught sight of her outside of classes. She took all the classes when you didn't have to think too hard. Because she wasn't stupid, I theorized it was because she just didn't want to work. Me and Yakko took some of those classes, but not many. Jasmine was in my Dance class, too. But the thing was, she was a flirt too. Put a boy who flirts all the time for fun in her line of sight and you get a minor panic attack of the Alexandra Romana kind.

Usually, Kaylee would've flirted back, too, but she was my friend, and she knew that me and "Lee" were officially together. So overall, having the Warners at my school were OK. Yakko and I did schedule more dates, in which I told my parents I was going out with my friends. Somehow he seemed to be finding it easier to get out of the movie lot frequently.

But sooner or later, I was going to have to tell them that I had a boyfriend, and that he was the oldest Warner brother. I agonized over how I was going to explain it.

I was definitely not going to pull a teenage-romance story and have them find out at the least appropriate time. I mean, it wasn't like I was dating a spirit or someone that was the wrong age. But still...well, I wasn't going to tell them the whole thing.

About two weeks after school started, I decided to just do it. I told my parents shyly, "Um, you know how I was going on numerous dates with Yakko during the summer? Well..."

To my surprise, Mom smiled before I'd finished. "You two have found more than friendship?"

I cringed, hating parent-speak. "Yes." I admitted. "How did you know? I didn't think we were that obvious."

Mom chuckled. "But I know teenage boys. Just the fact that you two went out together alone spoke for itself. It's the first time I'd seen any of those three being apart by choice."

I nodded, quite happy that it was that simple. "Well, the thing is, they've all enrolled at my school – they have a way to become human temporarily and got the company to let them go to an outside school. I thought I should mention it. And Yakko and I are still going out on dates."

Dad nodded. "That's OK. But, Alex." I looked at him. "When we first agreed to take the Warners on in the summer, we were told not to communicate with them at any other time. We're not going to stop you from seeing Yakko, or any of them, but none of them can come here at any time."

I sighed, and nodded. "I understand." But it wasn't great. There was only so much we could do in the outside world. Maybe we'd have to revert to, as the 50s kids called it, Backseat Bingo. But I blushed only thinking about it, and left the room, my face flushing furiously.

**OK. So Alex is worried that Jasmine is flirting with her boy, Yakko and Alex can't go over to each other's homes, and now her parents know. Please, can I have some more ideas for relationship conflict? I need a climax (and the story-based kind) soon, because I feel that this story should be ending fairly soon.**

**One note, Wakko's voice is actually based on Ringo Starr, although some people say that it's John Lennon. Actually, it was originally John, but Jess Harnell changed the pitch when he saw how short Wakko was supposed to be.**

**BTW, one of the reviewers suggested me drawing the Warners as they would look in this chapter – human. If anyone reading is into fanart, I would love them to draw the teenage Warners as humans.**

**Please, review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Limits

**OK, then, let's get started with the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Kibalover1998, Warner KidsFan, and frumouttamimind (My brother is called Rob...it would be kind of weird to have a boy my character is dating have the same name, and I just like the name Lee anyway).**

Even though it looked like the relationship was limited, I was glad that Mom and Dad hadn't freaked out that I was dating, essentially, a cartoon character, even if they could be human at times. But I still wasn't going to tell them that while he could be like me (human), I could be like him too (toony), or that I basically lost my physical innocence to him.

But sometimes, I just really wanted more. But how could we do anything more? There was no place to do anything.

One of the most annoying rules in school was the PDA prohibition – Public Display of Affection. On tenth grade camp, one teacher reprimanded one of the boys for helping his girlfriend down a rock on a mountain in a more-than-platonic way, yet she didn't say anything when he helped practically every other person in trouble over that particular rock! So basically, in school, Yakko and I would get yelled at by a teacher if we so much as kissed. Anything more would probably get both of us suspended, and I knew WB wouldn't take that lightly – we were lucky they let any of the Warners out of the movie lot. We couldn't do a thing at school, in or out of school hours.

We couldn't do anything on dates, either. We didn't have a car any more. WB wasn't going to be happy if they knew we were communicating, and they wouldn't let a toon drive a car outside the lot, anyway. I'd have to wait until November to take my restricted, so at the moment, it was only toon speed that got us anywhere. The best place and time was during a film at the back of the movie theatre, but we had to be quiet and even discreet there.

Occasionally, we'd have to watch a movie at school. Usually, I would be staring at the screen, but it usually ended up how it was on the movie nights in the holidays – by the time the credits were rolling, my head would be on Yakko's shoulder, and I'd have to quickly pretend it never happened, in which everyone who noticed started laughing at both of us. Of course, Yakko would just smile. He didn't care about drawing attention, seeing as he was a pro at it already.

But still, a girl just wants more than fluffy love at times. But come on, I'd been lucky enough to find actual all-encompassing love at the age of fifteen. How much more luck was I going to get. As if I could get ANY more of a chance to express it.

October drew near – and so did the week the high school went on school camp, although only the freshmen and juniors actually stayed in tents. Most schools in America had lost funds to do that, but mine had managed to keep the high school in the wilderness for a week, although the middle school wasn't.

We got the form at the end of September, only two weeks prior. "So, are you able to get Warner Bros to let you go on this?" I asked Yakko after school, as we walked further up to meet up with Wakko and Dot.

"Yeah, probably. It'll be weird to not have my sibs around, though."

The two younger Warners did seem kind of jealous, but they weren't that bothered. Not even about being separated, even though I knew for a fact that none of the Warners had ever been separated from each other before. Dot went back to toon form before she got in the car, just so she could dress in an army dress. "All dressed up with no camp to go to." she said with a sigh. Then she grinned. "I guess we're not missing out on too much. It's not summer camp, it's not boot camp." She was referring to an episode when the three of them had mistakenly gotten sent to boot camp.

I smiled at that, and said goodbye, before rushing off to catch the bus home, as usual.

Every year group went to a different place in America. The school kept to the west coast, but we all went to different states. The freshmen group always went to Arizona. Now it was autumn, it was at last getting cooler. The juniors would go to Washington. I heard a couple of girls discussing Forks, a tiny little town in Washington. Obviously they were Twilight fangirls. I was glad I had my own boyfriend before getting sucked into the whirlpool of falling in love with nonexistent supernaturals from weird _Twilight _and blatant _Twilight _knockoffs.

Anyway, the sophomores were headed to Oregon. Not only that, but some of our trip would be devoted to studying the Salem Witch Trials, since Salem was up in Oregon.

We were also broken up activity groups of twelve during the days. We were staying in little cabins, separate from the mess hall and meeting room. They housed six with three pairs of bunk beds, so each group would be split into two in rooming – with girls in one room, and boys staying in the oppositioning room.

But there were two problems about going on camp. We had no say in our groups, and Yakko and I wound up in separate groups. Sophie was in my group too, but Kaylee and Heather were in different groups. A couple of my guy friends were in our group too, Jackson and Perry (honestly, though, who calls their kid that in this day). But Jasmine was in Yakko's group, and as I've already said, she was a total flirt.

"Please, don't continue your flirting." I'd said to Yakko, half-pleading, half-ordering. "If Miss Cheerleader gets encouraged by any guy, she gets them to take a crash course in lip-locking."

"Princess Alexandra, don't worry." was all Yakko said. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

"I trust you." I said truthfully. "It's her I don't trust. Don't underestimate her. Even if you don't fall for it, she'll probably just do whatever she can. Especially if I'm in the vicinity." Then I sighed. "We're going to see even less of each other, what with the activity groups and not being allowed to go over to each other's rooms."

A mischevious smile appeared on Yakko's face, one I knew well. "Don't count on it."

I smiled too.

**If anyone worked out why I named Alex's guy friends Jackson and Perry, you are awesome! Tell me if you did get the reference (Clue: at least one of the references will be mentioned in an earlier chapter). School camp is up next, sorry about the filler. Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Cabin

**OK, school camp is up! Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind and Warner Kids Fan!**

The trip up to Salem was tedious, but I talked to my friends the whole way there. Sophie wanted to talk about the actual camp, Heather wanted to talk about the activities other than the study, and Kaylee, as usual, only wanted to talk about boys. Ever since Yakko and I had openly acknowledged our relationship, she was trying to work out how it happened.

"I've heard of a whirlwind romance, but you two seemed to be together a day after he joined the school." she said. "Lexi, how did it happen?"

I sighed. Everyone still knew of Yakko as being Lee Warner, and because of that, Kaylee thought I'd only just met him. I didn't know whether to tell her the truth, or to lie my way through it.

Finally, I spoke. "Lee...well, I've known him for longer than you think. We were already together." I explained.

Kaylee's eyes widened. "For how long?" she asked. "Why haven't you told me? Was it a secret?"

"It was in the summer." I said, still truthfully.

Kaylee squinted a few rows ahead. "You know, he looks kind of familiar. Did you mean the summer as in June, before school was out?"

I should have remembered that Kaylee liked the show. I knew that Heather wouldn't really understand if I confessed. Sophie would probably be even less understanding. They'd probably stay my friends, but I couldn't stand it if I knew they were always wondering what the hell I saw in someone I'd despised for years. But Kaylee... well, she always said that the first boyfriend she had was someone she'd loathed before. Plus, she was an _Animaniacs _fan and knew her fangirl status well.

"Well, I guess I can tell you..._if _you promise you won't EVER tell." I whispered. Kaylee nodded. Then I whispered "Lee Warner isn't actually called Lee. And the way he looks right now isn't the way he usually looks."

And just for a moment, ducking down so no one else saw me, I turned into my toon form. Kaylee's mouth dropped open. I grinned, enjoying being able to use this form again, and said "Look out for flies."

Kaylee finally managed to speak. "You – you – Lexi, you're a – wait, what are you?"

"Toon?" I suggested.

Kaylee shook her head. "I knew that. But you look like a...well, a _Warner."_ I think she realized what I was getting at at that moment, because she looked back down the rows. Yakko had glanced back at that moment, and then he grinned when their eyes met. She turned back to me. "You're not serious?"

I turned myself back to human form and sighed. "Kay, please don't judge me."  
"I'm not!" Kaylee protested. "Love comes from hate all the time. I'm just surprised that you can be a toon. And how could I miss that Yakko Warner was in our year group? I mean, I know he looked just like us, but that smile he has and the flirty attitude...no one but him has that."

"Promise you won't tell?" I begged.

"I swear." Kaylee said. "But Lexi, you better watch out with this. Don't let him sneak into your cabin at night time."

I laughed at that. "Kay, come on. Don't forget we're talking about the oldest member of a family who can do practically anything. But," I added, "I'm happy you're not judging."

Kaylee counted the reasons for not freaking on me. "One, there are plenty of Yakko fangirls. Two, he can become human like you, and you can become toon like him. Three, tell me everything. OK, that's not a reason, but you have to tell me how it happened. How far did it go? Do you really love him?"

I sighed and told her everything in the basic facts. The earrings, the dates, the songs, the makeout sessions...I even admitted to my first time, which made her eyes widen, but she didn't comment.

The first thing we did when we got to the place of lodging was to meet all the camp instructors. There were four, one man and three women.

"Hi, guys." said one of the women, who was probably the oldest of all the instructors. "Welcome to Salem, yadda yadda yadda. I'm Emily, and I own the lodge, including the rec room, the meeting room, and the cabins. Oh, and the high ropes course, except I don't go on it. This is Jay-" the man, "Jessica-" she was taller than the other woman, "and Alison." Who had curly brown hair and looked like she was probably the youngest of the instructors. "Each of us are assigned to one of your activity groups." Emily continued. For mine and Sophie's group, it was Jay, and for Yakko's, it was Alison. Heather and Kaylee were both in the group Emily was leading, while Jessica took the other group. After that, Emily outlined the rules, like having to be in our cabins by 9:30pm, to have had breakfast by 8:30am, and boys not being allowed in girl's cabins, and vice versa. It was basically the same as any other camp. There was even a rule made that went without saying, prohibiting intimacy. I'd have to wait for a longer time before screwing my boyfriend again.

That first day, we didn't really do anything, just hung around. No one kept the rule about guys and girls in each other's cabins, though. For the whole afternoon, boys were in and out of mine and Sophie's cabin, and Yakko was one of them.

"So what's your plan to us seeing more of each other?" I whispered.

"Well," Yakko grinned. "I hate to be a cliché, but sneaking out after hours."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so where are we going to meet?"

"Come on, Princess Alexandra," I looked around, but no one seemed to have noticed him calling me that. "In toon form, getting into the spare cabin – there is one – and there, we have freedom. By five-thirty, we're back in our cabins, no one knows we're left, I'm back to being Lee Warner, the perfectly normal boy, and you're back to Alexandra Romana, a perfectly normal girl."

I grinned too. "Right. I'll meet you at ten-thirty tonight, toon form. Bring a torch, or it'll look like a floating face and gloves with all that black fur." I teased.

I was happy then. But still, when we were in the mess hall, I got a little nervous, because we had to sit with our activity groups. I could see Jasmine across the room, flicking her hair back and laughing, smiling. She was right next to Yakko, flirting like crazy. I couldn't relax for that whole time, but I was glad to see that Yakko wasn't encouraging her as much as usual.

That evening, we met in toon form, and sneaked into the empty cabin together. We had to keep more quiet than usual, but our passion for each other was unfiltered. It was our usual makeout session, although somehow my jumper slipped off, and I was wearing a flimsy black partially see-through singlet underneath. We had a few hours of bliss, and we went back to our cabins at midnight. I slipped back into my cabin, gave myself seconds to become human, and then went to sleep, dreaming happily.

**Well, she told Kaylee, that was interesting. Please, please, please review! I've been getting less reviews recently, and it really kills me. Everyone that reviews gets one of the following:**

**A virtual makeover from Dot – and don't forget, she's good at those!**

**A virtual hug from one of the boys, whichever you prefer.**

**A virtual treat from me!**

**So take your pick. But only if you review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Spy Kid

**OK, then. All Warners, over here. Yakko, you owe a hug to damonika2009 and Emmygirl822. Wakko, you also owe one to Emmygirl822 and one to on frumouttamimind. Dot, you owe a makeover to A Scribbler – and guys, you may owe her a hug – that is if she lets you go. And also, thanks for reviewing to all of you, as well as KaylaMicael and Warner Kids Fan, both who didn't choose any virtual prizes.**

I was woken up by a scream, and for a moment, I forgot where I was. Then I looked around the cabin at the girls in my activity group. There was Sophie, of course, but there was also Tracy, Mia, Jen and Lisa. The girl who had screamed must've been Jen, who had a voice like a police car when she got scared. If she ever freaked in a particular class (like if she saw a roach or something), one of the boys would turn to a girl (sometimes me) and say "They're coming for you." Jen wouldn't care, because when the freak-out was over, she'd laugh at them.

But now she wasn't laughing. All the girls were staring at me. No one was screaming now, but they looked shocked out of their minds.

"What's going on?" I asked, blinking and rubbing my eyes. That's when I saw it – my hands were covered by white gloves, and was connected to a slim furry black arm. I tried to turn myself human, but nothing was working. I concentrated three times, but every time, I opened my eyes and found that I was still a toon.

"Is that really you, Alex?" Tracy asked in a whisper. "What happened to you?"

"You look like a cartoon character!" Lisa added. "How can you even come out of the room like this?"

"And how are we going to explain it to the teachers?" finished Jen, glaring at me.

I sighed. "Yes, I know, I'm a toon at this moment. I can't explain it at this moment. Soph, do you mind getting Kaylee? And Ya – I mean, Lee? They both know more about this than I do."

Sophie sighed. "Fine, but only because there's no way you're leaving this cabin until you're back to normal."

JASMINE'S POV

It was at breakfast time that Sophie came up to our table.

"Lee?" she said breathlessly. "There's something up with Alex, and she says you know more about it than she does. She's in the cabin."

Lee stood up. Damn! I could usually get any guy I wanted, but Lee just seemed to want to play with my advances. Yes, I was a cheerleader stereotype. What of it? He wasn't supposed to be the player. I was! With the amount of time he flirted with me in the first week, you'd think we'd be together by now. But he'd slowed down a lot now, although he still smiled and talked to me. I knew who was stopping him too. That Alex Romana.

It was her, right from the first day. She'd basically latched onto him, even now. She sent her little friend over to get Lee to talk to her. I don't even know why one of the cutest guys in school would want to talk to her, but he didn't tell her to get lost, like he should've.

"Lee, you can't go now!" I complained. "You could talk to Alex any time. You're not even supposed to go into anyone else's cabin."

Lee simply shrugged. "Sorry, Jas. Alex has my agent's number. If you want to schedule an appointment, call the number."

I scowled. "What the-?"

Lee laughed. "Kidding. But it sounds like an emergency. Is it?"

"Definitely!" Sophie said. "She also says Kay knows more about it, but I'm going to go to her next."

As soon as Lee had left, Sophie did go up to Kaylee's table to talk to her. Yes, the one who had been held back this year because she was retarded. Well, she couldn't be a junior this year with her brains, anyway.

As soon as Kaylee had gone, and everyone else at Alex's table were in the room, I sneaked off and followed Kaylee to Alex's cabin.

To my surprise, Lee and Alex weren't there at all, but Kaylee seemed to know the two..._creature _things in the room.

I could just about hear what they were saying.

"Lexi, what's up?" I heard Kaylee ask sympathetically.  
"I..." the girl creature groaned. "I went into this form last night. I thought I'd turned back, but I woke up in this form, and now I can't turn back. " I held back a gasp. The girl creature _was _Alex! Which meant the other creature had to be Lee.

I surveyed the creatures. They were weird little things, with long ears and tails and white gloves. They had a cartoonish quality to them.

Kaylee turned to Lee. "She told me all about it. So do you know how to turn her back?"

For the first time, the smile vanished from Lee's face. "It was easy to turn toon and human before that. I don't know what's happened. I mean, I can do it." For a moment, Lee stood up and closed his eyes. Then he suddenly turned to the boy I knew.

"That's the thing!" Alex said. "I could do that before – Kay, I showed you, remember? - but for some reason I can't do it any more!" Suddenly, she raised her eyebrows, and her blue eyes locked on mine. "Oh.." She jumped out of her bed and opened the door, glaring at me. "How much did you hear?" she demanded.

The only thing I could think of was playing innocent. "Not much..." I said.

Kaylee joined Alex in glaring at me. "I know that look on your face, Jasmine. We're not stupid. If you dare tell anyone what you saw – or whatever you heard, you'll regret it."

Alex turned back to Lee. "Did you say anything to her?"

"This is what happens when free will overrules reason." Lee said, seeming calmer. "It's probably just my magnetic personality. I didn't know she was there, honest, but she won't tell. Right, Jas?"

I smirked. "We'll see."

Alex looked very distressed now. "Please, there's got to be something you can do!" she pleaded. "Anvils, buzzers, talking her crazy...anything!"

I stared at her. "You what? You're insane! That's cartoony solutions."

"Jas, just don't tell." Lee said. "Alex is right. Cartoons are my specialty."

A grin spread over Kaylee's face. "You should make her your newest special friend!"

I stepped back. That sounded weird, and I was pretty sure special didn't mean 'with benefits'. But Lee grinned. "Kaylee, that's a pretty good idea. But I better stay with this situation today. Can you take Jas back and make up something?"

Kaylee nodded, and pulled me back through to tell the teachers about the situation falsely.

**So now Jasmine knows that Yakko is a toon! But at least she doesn't know who he really is. And Yakko, at least, has a new special friend, which Wakko and Dot might adopt at some point, too. Please, please, please review and tell me what should happen next!**


	30. Chapter 30: Irreversible

**Right, next chapter. Will Jasmine do anything? Thanks for your reviews, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind, A Scribbler, damonika2009 and Warner Kids Fan.**

**Big apology to Lucky Duck 908 for disregarding your review, I'd already updated before I saw your review, and thanks for telling me. I simply assumed Salem was Salem, Oregon.**

YAKKO'S POV

I could switch from toon to human almost effortlessly. But Alex had lost that, and I wasn't sure why. I had a theory, but I'd have to test it out.

"Miss Cheerleader better not tell." Alex muttered. I had to smile at the thought of Jas. I knew she wanted me when she started flirting, and it was a real effort not to instinctively flirt back. But it would be good to have an excuse to do the 'special friend' routine on someone new.

"Don't worry, Princess Alexandra." I said. "She won't dare. Especially not after a phone call." I found my cellphone in my pocket (and unlike the slacks I wore when I was a kid, the pocket was visible) and dialed Wakko's number.

A smile appeared on Alex's face when she realized that I was calling to make sure I wouldn't be Jasmine's only special friend. It was always all for one, one for all times three, and it wasn't going to be any different years later. Well, times four if Alex would join us, but if my theory didn't work, then she probably wouldn't.

KAYLEE'S POV

Honestly, it was a huge effort to stop a teacher from going to Lexi's cabin and even more to let Yakko stay with her, although I remembered to call him Lee, as everyone else knew him. But as a miracle, I did it, and went to the cabin to tell them.

"OK, you two, you stay together. I'll come see if I can help you when we get back. Don't break the rules while we're gone."

Lexi blushed and cried "Kaylee! Seriously!"

Yakko simply grinned and said innocently "Oh, we would never break a rule."

I laughed and walked out.

ALEX'S POV

I was panicked about why I couldn't turn back to human. "So do you have any clue why I can't go back to human?" I asked.

"I have a theory." Yakko finally answered. "Just try now. Try."

I sighed, but I closed my eyes, and concentrated. There was a pause before Yakko said "Well, there goes that idea."

"Damn it!" I cried. "I'm going to be in this form forever! What about Mom and Dad? School? My friends? We can't cover up my toon self forever!"

I was a toon for the whole day, but I didn't object to going to the spare cabin that night. It would calm me down for a bit, really. As I said to Yakko "Just because I'm a toon, I don't have to lose everything." And I had no intention of losing my boyfriend, even if I lost everything else.

Before we made out as usual, Yakko told me about how he'd been dealing with Jasmine. "She asked me what I meant by 'special friend', and I simply gave her the longest most elaborate explanation. I couldn't do too much as a human, but I tried out a few things on her that she seemed to hate. It'll be easier when my sibs get to her and she'll get the full effect."

After our makeout session, both of us still lay on the bed, our arms still wrapped around each other. I didn't know why we didn't talk or anything.

Finally, I spoke. "So, what next?"

"Just wait." Yakko whispered. "Just until midnight."

I think I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I heard was another voice saying "Aw, that's just so _sweet!"_

"Hey, Princess, wake up!" I opened my eyes when I heard Yakko say that.

"Princess without the Alexandra?" I teased.

"Hey, it gets too long. Anyway, you_ are _my princess, whether you were Alex or someone else. Anyway-" My eyes fell on the two figures standing in front of us. I hadn't seen them in toon form since the summer, but I knew them straight away.

"Hi!" Wakko and Dot chorused, huge grins on their faces.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We heard about our new friend." Wakko said, a mischievous look on his face.

I sighed. "What about my toon form? Do you two have any idea why I'm stuck like this?"

Dot rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you myself, but I had thought something like this might happen. But there is a solution. Temporarily."

"What is it?" I asked desperately.

"Dot," Yakko began to say. "Not yet."

"What? She needs to know, especially now!" Dot turned to me. "Toon/human is irreversible at some point. Right now, you're stuck in toon form. I think you can turn back, but it will be as painful as the first time. But past that point, there is only one chance left. You can become a toon forever, or stay human for the rest of your life."

The pre-teen girl took a breath before she continued. "It's another law of the toon universe – after a certain point, you can't do the same thing for the rest of your life. Even we can't stay constantly human for more than twenty-four hours at a time. So, Alexandra Romana, you have a choice. Are you prepared to become a Warner – or do you want to stay as you were?"

I couldn't be sure what to do. I glanced at Yakko for a moment, asking a question with my eyes. He seemed to understand, and, serious for once, he nodded, and then communicated another message to me.

I had a choice to make. It had been amazing for those months, able to effortlessly have the best of both worlds. But I had to make a choice. It was either, being human for the rest of my life (and in that case, I would lose my special bond with the Warners), or being toon for the rest of my life (in which I would never be permanently human).

Finally, I looked at all three of the Warners, and made my decision.

**It's probably forseeable what Alex will do. Tell me in reviews what you think she should do though! Oh...well, just review! Please.**


	31. Epilogue: Alex Warner

**I thought this would be the penultimate chapter, but make it the last. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822 (It's OK, I didn't give it 24 hours before updating again), zackman1996, KaylaMicael, damonika2009 and Warner Kids Fan.**

I stuttered as I spoke. "I-I think...I'm going to miss everyone else, but...I don't want to lose all of you. I'd need to explain it all to my family, although I don't think I could do it like, just telling them. I want to make sure everyone knows I'm OK, but I have to do it. I'm going to do it. Become toon form forever." I wanted to cry, and I didn't know whether it was from sadness, happiness, or something else entirely.

Dot saw my eyes. "Blink those back, you'll ruin your mascara!" But then she smiled. "But you know, that makes you part of our family now!"

"Although maybe not as a sister..." Yakko said, before wrapping his arms around me. I reciprocated, smiling.

"Well, maybe not to you." I agreed. "But..." I smiled at Wakko and Dot. "You two feel like my siblings."

For a moment, we all smiled. Then I spoke. "OK, so how should we start with torturing Jasmine?"

I woke up the next morning as a human. We'd agreed that since I had one more chance to be human, I'd stay that way for the rest of camp, then I would start my life as an official toon, and as a Warner.

I had to explain to my bunkmates, of course, and I let Heather in on my secret, since Sophie knew. I wrote a note, which I would send to my parents, instead of seeing them. The letter said:

_Mom and Dad_

_This is the most illogical thing I've ever done, but I feel that it's necessary for me to make the most of my life in this case. I told you that I was dating Yakko. What I didn't tell you was that while he could be human, I could be toon. Now something's come up, and it means that I'm either human or toon, and will never be another. There are so many more advantages to being a toon, and I couldn't bear to lose the bond I've found with all three of the Warners. Dot and Wakko feel like my own siblings now, and Yakko...well, I see us with a future, one that couldn't exist if I was to leave as a human. I love you. I swear, I will stay in contact with you, but I'm going to do it, I'm going to become a toon._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Wakko and Dot stayed in the spare bunk most of the time, not bothered about having to hide. When they could, they launched the standard "special friend" attack on Jasmine, sometimes while I watched. Dot even used her pet, and Wakko even used his mallet! I had to admit, I found it hilariously funny.

Camp was fun, anyway. I made the most of my last few days as a normal person. Yakko and I still left our cabins at night, but we didn't disturb the other two in the spare cabin. It was usually dry, even on the grass, so we stuck to outside, although it was too cold for me to shed even a jumper. During the day, I spent time with my friends, and made full use of the activities, especially the high ropes course and the mountain biking.

It was almost a relief when we went home, though, although I was on edge. Wakko and Dot decided to ride in the luggage compartment, insisting that they didn't mind, and it would be fun. Besides, how would we explain their appearance if they came with us in plain sight?

I talked non-stop to my human friends, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see them much, if ever. It was quite emotional, actually. Heather even began crying.

"I just can't believe we'll never see each other again!" she wept.

"Of course we will." I comforted her. "It might take a long time, but I will visit. Just because I'll have black fur, and a white face, and long ears, and a tail, and white gloves, oh, and a red nose...those won't change a thing. I'll still be Alex."

Kaylee tried to lighten the mood. "Just don't go crazy when you visit me." she joked. "And maybe you could bring the others?"

I hadn't mentioned that the other Warners were on the trip, but I decided to now. Kaylee was the only one of my friends that had never met the Warners before this. "Well, Kay." I said. "You've already met Yakko. It just so happened that his siblings came on a little visit to meet their new special friend. When we get back, do you want to meet them?"

Kaylee's face lit up. Sophie and Heather frowned, having found the Warners as annoying as I had once upon a time, when they met.

After the introductions when we got back, Kaylee requested an autograph. Then, I hugged all of my friends goodbye, posted my note home, then I turned myself into toon form, for the last time.

"Princess Alexandra, I now declare you...Alex Warner!" Yakko announced. I laughed a bit, and then kissed him.

"We've got a WB car to catch, so less of the love!" the other two yelled. All four of us ran to the car, and jumped in.

_Alex Warner. _A true Warner Sister, not just honorary any more.

I couldn't have been happier.

_A week later..._

I moved into the water tower with my new sister, brother, and my boyfriend. We continued to go to my school, and while the officials weren't exactly happy to have a fourth Warner in the tower, they accepted it. My friends were glad to know that I'd still be able to hang out with them, and that I could create a temporary illusion that I was human.

I was glad to have Dot's makeovers again. I knew that now she was basically my sister, we were going to end up best friends, too. It was inevitable.

I still thought Wakko was the immature thirteen-year-old, but I liked him. I liked his craziness, I really did. His appetite was still gross to witness, but everyone thought that. Well, he was basically my brother now. I'd have to deal with it, and I did so happily.

Yakko. What to say about my boyfriend? I grew a little bit nervous when we walked past pretty girls, but he really seemed to have stopped being a flirt. He still did a little bit of flirting whenever we saw Hello Nurse, but I accepted that. He's the boy who could always melt me, and always would be. I couldn't imagine dating someone else any more.

I am now Alex Warner, and while my life isn't perfect, I love it! So peace out, and remember, Yakko spelled backwards may be Okkay, but Alex spelled backwards makes absolutely no sense!

**AN: Wow! That's the end. When I began this, I didn't expect it to be this long. OK, now:**

**Acknowledgements: My reviewers! Thank you so much for being so supportive! You are the reason I've updated so regularly. You guys are all awesome!**

**My history teacher last year, for giving me the idea of the story. If I'd never learned about Queen Victoria's granddaughter, Alex would never have existed here!**

**Finally, I do not own anything from _Animaniacs. _Warner Bros, you are awesome. Now could you please revive the show?**

**And one last request. Is there ANYONE who could do some fanart for me? I just want to know how others see Alex! PLEASE?**

**And more importantly, just leave me one more review? The Warners want you to. Special friend treatment or review!**

**SideshowJazz1 xxx**


End file.
